Finding Yesterday
by Elissahara30
Summary: When Ranger disapears on a Mission, Stephanie will do anything to get him back
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine._

_**Warning: Angst**_

Finding Yesterday 

By, Elissahara30

**Prologue: The Middle**

My name is Stephanie Plum and I am a daughter, a granddaughter, a friend and a lover. Sometimes I can make a convincing Bounty Hunter, other times I'm an embarrassment and laughing stock of Trenton, New Jersey. Then there are times when I am more, when I feel that the world has possibilities and I can achieve it if only I believed in myself and trust in my innate abilities. When I feel that maybe, just maybe I can fly. Then there is today, where I am none of those things, I am just lost.

The day was cold and the leaves had turned from brilliant fall to dead brown. All that was left was the skeletal remains of trees in the fog covered gray. The grass under my feet was brittle from the frost; I could hear the slight crunch with each step. The air contained the decaying smell of damp and mold, but I ignored it as I walked on. I kept my head down, hiding myself from the sympatric looks around me; I don't think I could bare it today.

The white canopied area was large and the gathering impressive. Off to the right was the Honor Guard, and to the left was the family sitting in the white chairs and behind them was the wall of black standing at attention offering their respect. I couldn't stand it, and I desperately wanted to run away. I hugged myself and stood away from the proceeding not allowing myself to go further. I know the emotions I was feeling was not unique to me, countless others have felt them at least once their life.

I didn't want to see the casket with the American flag adorning it; I just refused to believe it was over. Not someone who had the force of personality that he possessed, that a man, who filled a room with quite confidence, could just be gone. He was not dead, and no matter what anyone said to me, I will never believe it.

I resisted the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes; I will save them for the day he comes home. I listened to the bugle song that broke the quite somber air, its lament tying to push me over the edge. Then I jumped as the Honor Guard's riffles shattered the peace with its loud pops. Then I watched as two soldiers folded the flag and handed it to the grieving mother. My hands trembled with suppressed emotion and I finally turned away. As I exited the cemetary and walked to my car I pulled out my cell phone and dialed a number I had tried hard not to use.

"Hello," a deep voice resonated over the line.

"I'm in," I said calmly.

"Once you're in chickie there is no turning back," the voice cautioned.

I looked at the cemetery behind me and watched the as the assembled people headed back to their vehicles to leave and knew I had no other option. "When do we leave?"

"Palo will be by in two hours, are you sure they don't suspect?"

I looked over and noticed that Morelli was watching me and I returned his intense gaze with one of my own, an anger simmering in my belly as I thought about his refusal to help. "No, I have everything covered," I said with a confidence I really didn't feel.

"Good," And the line went dead.

I shut my phone with a decided snap and took in a deep breath. I will either succeed or die trying, and strangely I was okay with that decision. I looked back one more time, with my thoughts on a person everyone believed dead. I turned my back and opened the car door and drove off.

On a grave stone several feet away these words were displayed:

Ricardo Carlos Manoso

"Ranger"

August 1970 – November 2004

Here lies a son, a father, a friend

My Hero

In

Everything

A/N: And so here I go again with another story, this is one that I have been thinking about for some time and it took me a while for me to piece it together. Thanks to everyone who offered help and ideas. You guys are the best!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine._

_**Warning: Violence and angst – read at your own risk.**_

Finding Yesterday 02 

By, Elissahara30

**July 2004**

The night was uncomfortably warm and humid even if it was dark outside and nearing midnight. My hair stuck to my neck in a frizzy mess and I knew my make-up was shot to hell. I shifted uncomfortably in the front seat of Ranger's SUV, wishing I was home in bed. In bed half clothed and having the A/C on full blast. Being home half clothed, A/C on with an equally half naked Ranger. I shook my head to clear out the heat induced images.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as sweat tickled down my back. I shot Ranger an annoyed look as he kept his attention on the house at the end of the block. I'll never understand his ability to sit there Zen calm and not let the heat affect him. It just wasn't natural.

After the Scrog mess we grew closer as friends. He maintained his 'no commitment' rule and I tactfully didn't mention that our friendship was a commitment of sorts. I shifted again in my seat and sighed loudly. I really hated stakeouts and I shouldn't have had that iced Mochachino.

"So, how long are we to hang out here anyway?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the house in a mimic of Ranger.

He ignored me and I began to pout. I really, really hate surveillance; it was boring and for me hardly anything good ever came of it. I shifted again and started to chew on the cuticle of my thumb as I tried hard not to think of my now screaming bladder. I jumped when Ranger's hand grabbed mine.

I turned my wide eyed gaze toward Ranger and was met by his inscrutable gaze, "Don't do that," he said calmly.

"Do what," I huffed.

He quirked his damn eyebrow at me and shook my hand that I was chewing on, "Don't chew on your thumb."

I pulled my hand out of his and crossed my arms and stared out the side window, "It kept me from thinking about having to go pee." I whined.

"Babe," he said in slight amusement as he started the SUV, and headed back to my apartment.

When we pulled into the parking lot and he parked, I jumped out of the SUV ran for all I was wroth up the stairs, opened my apartment door and made a straight line to my bathroom. There could have been a whole slew of crazies in my apartment and I wouldn't have known, my bladder had top priority.

After I had stripped myself of my soggy cloths and washed off the sweat, I slipped into a robe and exited the bathroom. Ranger was sitting on my couch watching me closely as I sat on the opposite end of the couch. "I hope I didn't cost you an FTA."

"I let Tank and Cal know they needed to start their shift a little early."

"Why do you ask me go on surveillance with you since you know that I am really bad at it?" I sat back and waited for his answer.

"I like the company." Ranger gave me one of his partial smiles and all that did was make me annoyed all over again.

"What exactly are we to each other? Are we just friends are we more than friends, urgh!" Than I just realized what had popped out of my mouth and I slapped my hand to my mouth and just looked at Ranger.

He looked at me intently, his dark eyes roaming over my face and I felt secure and uncomfortable at the same time, "What do you want us to be to each other?" He asked me on a whisper.

I put down my hand and looked at the man across from me, and realized yet again how much I truly loved him. I wanted so much more than he could give. No, the question was not what I wanted for us, but what I was willing to settle for, "You are much more to me than just a friend. I would do anything for you."

I watched as he shifted closer to me and took my hand in his, he lifted it up and brushed a kiss against my palm and rested it against his face, "Babe, why the seriousness all of a sudden."

"Just a strange feeling I've been having lately. I don't want to look back one day, and regret never telling you how I feel. I love you Ranger, and I will accept whatever you can give me."

He seemed lost for a moment, and he leaned against me hand and closed his eyes. I had never, ever seen Ranger vulnerable but at this moment I think I was witnessing a first time he let his guard down around me. I watched as he swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbled in his throat and when he opened his eyes again, I felt my breath catch in my chest.

"Babe," was all he said. And I understood it was a thousand words and feelings and sentiments all with just one simple utterance. And I came undone, and as our lips met, it different. Not passion of doing something you know you might regret later, or a something that you have to forget. This kiss felt like a promise, and I believed it with my heart and soul.

**Present Day – Paris France**

I scampered on top of the roof that looked over the apartment building across from me. It was old, gray and the window looked like it could use a good washing. I dumped my black canvas back on the pebbled roof and started to assemble my night scope with nibble and well practiced hands. I flipped out the tripod stand and mounted the scope and aimed it to the third floor window, on the right side of the building. I smiled grimly as my target came into focus.

"Gotcha," I whispered to myself.

"Jersey, what's your status?" called the gruff voice in my ear piece.

I touched the two receivers on my neck and said, "The prize is in the room."

"Good, keep your position, and don't fall asleep on me," barked the voice.

"Fuck off DM," Was my response.

I moved and fished out my night vision goggles and surveyed the perimeter looking for anything out of the ordinary. I spotted DM making his way down the street, he was dressed to blend in and no one paid him any attention. I wasn't surprised; DM made it his business to hide in plain sight. One of the reasons his code name was Devil Mage. His real name was Douglas Kilbane and I worked hard on staying as far away from him as possible.

"What's look like know?" DM's harsh voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked back into the scope.

I sneered at what I was seeing, some people had no shame, "The prize his enjoying himself."

I heard the low dark chuckle in my ear that made my skin crawl, "This is going to be fun."

And when I spotted the first flash bang go off in the apartment I knew it way my cue to pack up and leave. With the same quickness that I set up, I dissembled my equipment and scooted off the roof and down the fire escape to the back and dropped down to the alley. I looked both ways to make sure that the French authorities hadn't been tipped that there was trouble brewing. I then made a mad dash across the street to the van that was hidden. I opened the door, dumped my gear and started the van and waited. I didn't have to wait long, because the back was flung opened and a body dumped in the back and another jumped in shouting, "GO!"

And with an ease I didn't really feel, I drove off as casually as one would at this time of night. I drove us out of Paris to a small village not two hours away and eased the van in front of a cottage that had seen better days. Home away from home. I swung around in my seat and watched as DM opened the back door and I climbed over the seat and helped him drag our guest into the cottage.

We maneuvered the unconscious man to a side room that was bare of furniture accept for one lonely chair. We dumped him on the chair and I tied his feet while DM worked on securing his hands. I moved away and leaned against a wall as I looked at the dirty man in the chair. Mid-thirties, black greasy hair, sallow skin, and hopefully the link I have been looking for.

DM walked out and came back with a pail of ice cold water and threw it on our prisoner. The man sputtered as he came back to awareness and I watched as his eyes flicked between me and DM, "Wha . . . What am I doing here?" he asked in French.

DM circled the decidedly nervous man and said also in French, "I want information."

"I don't know anything," he pleaded, "whatever you hear I promise you I don't know anything."

I stood away from the wall and made my way to the man, I crouched down until we were eye to eye. "I think your wrong," I said calmly in French, my New Jersey accent gone. "I was told you were the man I needed to talk to in regards to Krueger."

He blanched, his already sallow skin getting a more grayish tone to it as his eyes darted from mine to DM, "Please, I beg of you to let me go. I don't know anything about Krueger."

DM came up behind me and handed me a crowbar and I took it with ease, I tested its weight in my hand as I said, "That's not the answer I'm looking for Julian."

Julian eyed the crowbar in my hand and then looked back at me, "Krueger will kill me."

With a bright smile I said, "And what's to prevent me from doing the same."

"I can't, please just let me go," Julian started to cry. I stood up dispassionately and turned my back on Julian and his tears. I closed my eyes and looked up at the ceiling for a few beats before I turned around quickly and slamed the crowbar into his kneecaps.

Julian howled in pain as he rocked back on the chair and I crouched down again and got into his face, "Tell me about Krueger!"

"He . . . he runs an organization out of Paris that has ties," he sobbed out, "has ties to Russia."

"What kind of organization," I asked.

"I . . . I don't know," he wailed.

I leaned onto his dislocated knee and he screamed in pain, "You are lying to me."

"Guns, drugs, slaves, you name it he deals in it!" Julian howled out in pain.

I stood up and walked back several paces, "What kind of slaves, Julian?"

"He finds," Julian took in a deep breath and said, "He finds what his clients or . . . order."

DM walked past me and circled Julian, "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Find out more details on Krueger," and I opened the door and walked away.

I kept going until I was out of the cottage and down the lane before I stopped and threw up on the side of the road. I sat down hard on the cold ground and buried my face into my hands as I rocked back and forth, as I started to cry. I have gone so far from the person I was in Trenton, and it hurt deep. I cried for the person who couldn't stick needles in Anton Wards feet, and I cried for the person who thought that being a bounty hunter would be easy.

I don't know how long I sat there before DM came out to get me. He crouched in front of me his cold blue eyes bore into mine. "It's done."

I nodded my head as I looked past him toward the dark nothingness that surrounded us, "Where do we go from here?"

"We move, we plan, we keep going." He took my face in his hands and turned it until I was looking at him again, "You did good."

"I cried like a baby once I walked out of there," I said bitterly.

"It's because you still have your soul, don't ever loose it Jersey. It will make all of this pointless." DM released my face and stood up and reached down a hand and helped me stand. We walked back to the cottage in silence.

A/N: I'm sure that everyone is once again confused as to what is going on. I had a hard time trying to decide how to present this story without it dragging on, and on in back story. So, I have combined the two. Eventually the two halves will combine into a whole and hopefully make it less confusing to read. Please shoot me any questions and I'll graciously answer them as long as it doesn't give the plot away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine._

_**Warning: Angst**_

Finding Yesterday 03 

By, Elissahara30

**August 2004**

I had never been with someone who romanced me. It was always the same with Joe and I, pizza, beer, a game on TV and sex. No candles, no soft music, no flowers and long flowing pros containing declarations of love. Just nothing.

I think the closest I had ever come to a real romantic dinner was the night Dickie had proposed to me. We went to a small Italian restaurant that had cloth napkins on the table and an old bottle containing a candle in the middle and flowers. The restaurant had an old charm feel, and once the wine was served and our dinner had progressed Dickie got down on one knee and proposed and I had said yes. But even then I never really felt swept off my feet.

Then there was Ranger.

The day was hot, my skin sticky with sweat and my hair had long since expired into a riot of limp frizzy curls. My body exhausted and battered as I had chased after a skip who thought jumping fences was fun. Jumping fences rated right up there with root canals, I avoided it at all costs. My FTA had made it over the fence and as I started to shimmy up, the links on the poll had come undone and down I went right of the dumpster to the local mini mart. And after that unfortunate event, I had picked up a peculiar smell, onion rings with a hint of cheese cake wafted over me at odd intervals. I tried to drive home with the windows down, but somehow that made the smell all the worse.

Once I had limped into my apartment I was struck by two things right away, one my apartment was littered with candles and two there was a place stetting for two on my dinning room table. Ranger had come out of the kitchen smiling dressed in dark slacks and a cream colored dress shirt with the top two buttons undone showing his dark mocha latte skin. He walked over to me, took off my jacket and walked me to my bathroom, "I have a dress for you to wear hanging on the back of your bathroom door." And with that he shut the door on me. _Did I just walk into an alternate reality? Was that really Ranger on the other side of the door? What the hell was going on?_

Not wasting time on questions I stripped myself out of my soiled clothing and jumped into the shower valiantly scrubbing the grime off my skin. As I got out and dried off I inspected the dress on the back of my bathroom door and drooled over the soft silky black fabric. I had never felt material so soft in my life; I swear it was like cream against my skin. As I started to apply my make up and do my hair I noticed a new bottle of Dolce Vita and I couldn't help but smile as I put a little dab at the base of my throat and behind my knees.

I exited the bathroom and quickly made a dash to my room to find a pair of shoes to go with my glorious new dress. One can not just wear anything with a dress this sinfully sexy, I needed my FMPs and not just any pair, but the pair that made my legs look so good a man wanted them wrapped around his body.

I exited my bedroom and heard the soft music playing and I closed my eyes letting the music wash over me. Strong arms circled my waist and I leaned back into Ranger's strong embrace and breathed in his scent, all warm and male smothered in Bulgari. It made me sigh with pleasure.

"What's the occasion," I ask softly really not wanting to break the mood that had come over us.

Ranger's breath brushed my ear as he said, "It's my birthday."

My eyes came open as I turned into his arms to face him, "I didn't get you a birthday present."

He smiled a slow sexy smile at me that made me warm in all the right places, "Spending it with you is present enough for me." Then his lips brushed mine in a slow drugging kiss, and I melted further into his embrace.

"Okay," I breathed as we pulled apart and I felt his smile on my lips. He took my hand and led me into the dinning room and I was amazed that he went to all this trouble and it was _his _birthday.

He pulled out my chair and I brushed past him as I sat down and he went off into the kitchen to bring back a covered plate and then another one for himself. Once he was seated across from me did I dare uncover my plate and what I saw made my mouth water. It was sausage and linguini covered in a thick alfraido sauce and I looked over at Ranger's plate that had lemon chicken with steamed vegetables and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips, couldn't the man just live on the edge just once when it came to food.

I ate my dinner and moaned with each savory bite and I desperately wanted to know who had cooked the food. Because whoever it was a genius, Ranger had poured me a glass of wine and I took a sip and my mouth exploded with the flavors it contained. I had never had wine this good

After our meal Ranger escorted me to my living room where we proceeded to dance and not once did I feel silly. It felt sweet and natural, like home. I rested my head on Rangers shoulder as he held me tight, "I have a present for you Babe." He said.

I pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, "Why are you giving me a present when it's your birthday?"

He touched my face so tenderly and his eyes grew wistful as he gazed at me, "Indulge me please."

He took my hand and sat me down on the couch and he left the room briefly and when he came back he stood in the entrance way and just watched me. I'm not sure what emotions he was feeling at the moment; all that was going through me was the brushes of butterflies' whasping through my stomach as I watched him. He seemed to shake his head and then sat down next to me and took my hand in his, "I trust you with my life and my heart," he said carefully, as he looked at our entwined hands, "I love you Stephanie."

_Oh, my god!_ I thought in my head, was he going to as me to marry him! I waited for the panic to swarm over me and strange enough it was missing. I looked at Ranger and waited for him to continue, but instead he handed me a long box, thin box. I took it from him and opened the little card that was attached, it read: "To Catwoman; From her Batman." I opened up the box and inside was a key on a golden necklace and I looked at Ranger in confusion.

Ranger took the necklace out of the box and looked at me seriously, "This key," he paused, "is the key to all my secrets." He moved my hair back away from my neck and put the necklace on me, "And someday you'll be able to unlock them."

For the longest time I was speechless, not quite understanding what he was saying to me, and I wanted to ask him precisely that, _what do you mean?_ But it hit me, he trusted me with his life, he trusted me with his heart and now he has given me a key to his secrets letting me know that he trusts me with those as well.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present Day – France**

We had been on the move for a week, covering our trail and making sure that we hadn't tipped Kruger off. I felt restless and edgy. We still didn't know enough about Kruger's organization to get a foot in the door and I was beginning to feel desperate. The longer we waited the more I feared the worst.

DM was sitting at the rickety table tapping away at the keys on the laptop there, "Jesus Jersey sit your ass down, you're giving me a headache."

"I'm missing something DM, I know it," I pulled out my necklace and started sliding the key along the chain as I continued to pace, "I just can't help that I'm missing something obvious here."

DM stopped typing and looked over at me, "I've been in this game a hell of a lot longer than you," he said. "And we're getting the intel as fast as we can with what resources we have, and I don't want to pull others into this until we have more."

"I KNOW," I ground out in frustration as I turned and kicked a table letting the key flop against my chest. I turned to DM planting my hands on my hips as he surveyed me with cool detachment, "I'm going out for a walk."

"Don't get lost, I don't want to have to go rescue your ass," DM shot at me as I started for the door.

"Screw you," I shot back and I distinctly heard him say, "If only," as I slammed the door behind me. We were holed on an old vineyard, the vines since rotted and the land let to go fallow. The ground smelt bitter as I kicked up dust, the sharp tang of cloves reached my nose and I suppressed a sneeze.

I missed home. The smog, the loud voices and the louder horns in gridlock and the plethora of Italian gestures. I missed the Burg and pineapple upside down cake, but most of all I missed the people of Trenton, my friends and family. I hugged myself as the loneliness ticked at my insides and I looked up at the dusky sky, the blue melting into purple as the sun started to set. The air didn't even have the same bite to it as it did at home, and I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time since I had left.

I looked down the lane before me and picked up the key again in my hand, and smiled sadly as I remembered Ranger giving it to me. It might not have been a ring, but it felt so much more important to me than any ring ever could. "The key to all my secrets," I whispered to myself and I fingered the key.

The epiphany hit me dead center in the brain as I felt the writing on the key, I pulled off the necklace and looked at the key in my hand. And in the dying light of the day I read _Banko de La France, Paris France. _I continued walking back to the villa and looked at the key in my hand. Had Ranger meant that he literally gave me the key to all his secrets?

I walked back into the common room that I shared with DM and looked at him, "I need you to tap into the Bank of France and check into this box number. I want to know who's name is on that box." I handed DM my key.

"And would you like me to transfer some Euro's to an account while I'm at it," he said to me, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

I flipped him off as he chuckled at me, and then everything grew quiet as he started working at the computer. DM was a lot of things, but a pleasant person wasn't top most on his list. He took perverse pleasure in pissing me off on a daily basis and if I wasn't learning from him, I would have run away from him a long time ago. DM was five foot eleven and lean muscled. His skin was light, his head shaved and his eyes a cool blue. When he smiled it could set you on fire, and a lifetime ago I might have found him good looking. The day I walked away from Trenton, New Jersey my hormones quit functioning and I've been hard pressed to remember what it was like to desire a man completely.

"Well, well, well, you're in luck Jersey." DM said from the table, I turned and looked at him feeling a sudden excitement build in my gut.

"What did you find?" I asked as I sat down across from him.

DM crossed his arms and gave me a smug smile, "That key belongs to a safe box in The Bank of France all right," DM checked the data on the screen, "It seems the box was opened by a Adam West to be accessed only by a woman named Julie Newmare."

I sat back in confusion for a long time trying to figure out what it meant when it hit me and a slow smile spread across my face, _Oh, Ranger only you._ "I guess we go back to Paris."

TBC . . .

A/N: This chapter is a bit rough and I apologize ahead of time. I think it's the after Christmas brain fade. Please review it make me smile and I want to avoid anymore work time tears. Bonus points to those who guess who Adam and Julie are. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine._

_**Warning: Angst**_

Finding Yesterday 04 

By, Elissahara30

**September 2004**

Fall is my favorite time of year. Just when the leaves begin to turn from green to yellow to that really startling red and the air starts to develop a slight bite in the evenings. I was almost afraid after having such a horribly hot summer that September might be dragged into an Indian summer. Thankfully my fall arrived and my evenings became cooler.

And in those quiet evenings I find my thoughts increasingly focusing more and more on Ranger. Ranger has been gone for two weeks and I can't help but feel his departure with a bitter sweet sense of longing. Bitter because we were starting to become more and sweet, because he had told me all the reasons why he loved me. No one had ever told me the reasons why they loved me before, and it meant more to me than just simple words. I realized what it really was like to be cherished by someone, where I truly mattered.

Then not long after he confessed that he really loved me, he told me he had business that was going to take him away for an extended period of time. He couldn't tell me where he was going or when he'd be back and I didn't press. It was my turn to trust him and so I let him go with a, "Don't get dead" comment.

And now here I find myself at the most exclusive restaurant in Trenton with Joe and instead of feeling elated and happy, I felt hollow. I should be happy; I'm here with my boyfriend. We were essentially on our first real romantic date, and it was meaningless. Sure the restaurant was nice, with fairy lights and soft music. The tables had burgundy cloths on them and crisp white napkins and each table boasted a beautiful rose candle floating in a vase of oil. But no amount of lighting could resemble the intimate feeling of what Ranger had given me, and I felt bad for Joe for he was playing second fiddle on this occasion.

"Cupcake are you listening to me?" Asked Joe, as he shook my hand to get my attention.

I raised my eyes from my plate of noodles and sauce to look up at Joe. His expression was closed and his eyes intense and I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips, "I'm sorry Joe, my mind is a million miles away," _literally._

He frowns at me and then clears his throat nervously as he starts to fidget with the pocket of his dinner jacket, "We've known each other for a long time," he says as he clears his throat again, "And when two people who have been together for as long as we have well . . ." his voice trails off.

I start to feel the overwhelming panic begin go bubble in my chest as Joe fished around his pocket and pulled out a small black box. _Oh, dear Lord,_ I thought.

"Stephanie Plum will you marry me," he opens the box to reveal a nice diamond ring.

"Uh, Joe, um . . .," I would do anything right now if my car just exploded into a million pieces, "Joe you know I love you its just, well . . ."

"It's a yes or no question, Stephanie," he says between clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry Joe, I can't," and I felt tears start to prickle at my eyes as Joe's face closed down and I was faced with the cop.

Joe stood up slowly and put money down on the table and turned and walked away. I stood up and chased after him and finally caught up to him in the parking lot. I reached out my hand to stop him, "Please don't do this."

He spins around angrily, "I love you. Why wasn't I enough for you?"

"We want different things out of life Joe; we would only make each other miserable. I'm so sorry," I try to touch him to let him know that I still care but he batted my hand out of the way and with the momentum of his brush off and my heels send me down to the pavement with a thump.

"Jesus, Stephanie," Joe said as he reached down to pick me up. And as he got closer to me, he noticed my necklace for the first time and he froze. "He gave you that didn't he?" he asked as his voice grew hard and brittle.

I didn't need to ask who _he_ was; we both knew who Joe was referring to, "Yes." I simply said.

Joe eyes bore into mine and I saw so much there, hurt, anger and betrayal, "All that key holds is nothing but empty promises." And Joe turned away, got into his SUV and left me sitting there on the sidewalk. I wanted to curl up on the sidewalk and just sob, but I got myself up and brushed myself off and walked to my car and made my way home.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present Day – Banko de La France, Paris, France**

Paris the City of Love, Paris the Mecca of fashion, Paris a powerhouse in a financial world. Standing outside the Bank of France, I worked on quelling my unease, because this was nothing like the banks we had in New Jersey. The very building exuded prestige and wealth and a deep sense of history. I hadn't even gone through the lobby doors and I felt myself want to turn around and walk away. I wasn't the same person I was months ago, and Jersey could do this, I could do this and I will. Because in this building I prayed held the some of the answers I've been searching for and it led me closer to Ranger.

I entered the lobby area and worked hard on maintaining my cool detachment and not gock at the amazing museum feel of the place. If I wasn't careful I'd start to look like a tourist. I walked with my head high and posture telling everyone that I was important and I am not to be bothered by anyone. I wore a Versache bold green silk skirt and matching jacket and my hand bag and Parada shoes. My make up was understated and I felt slightly naked without my mascara on. I walked my way to the reception desk and taped the desk impatiently to get the woman's attention.

"Yes?" She asked me, her tone imperious as she looked over at me.

I gave her a cool smile and said, "I am here to look over the contents of my safe box."

"Name?" she asked as she turned her attention to her computer screen.

"Miss Julie Newmar," I said as I inspected my nails in an effort to quell my nerves. What I really wanted to do was fidget, but I had to maintain my composure.

"Oh, my," I heard the receptionist say and then she looked up at me and gave me a nervous smile. I just returned her look with a cooler one and hoped to hell that I wasn't about to get in any serious trouble. She stood up abruptly and walked around the desk, "Please let me escort you to Monsieur Bonne, and he is in charge of our customer relations here at the Bank of France."

I followed the receptionist's rapid footsteps and wondered what her computer screen had said about whom Miss Newmar was, and for the first time I wished I had my ear piece in with DM's voice on the other end goading me on. I could use his annoying voice to distract me right about now.

We walked up a wide marble staircase to the third floor and stopped in front solid dark wooden doors. The receptionist knocked on the door and opened it up to a man in his early fifties wearing a dark blue business suite, "Monsieur Bonne, Miss Newmar is here to view the contents of her safe box."

I walked into the room with confidence and Monsieur Bonne stood up and offered me a seat in one of the plush guest chairs in his office, and I sat with poise and covered my surprise when the receptionist handed me a cup of tea. I accepted without thanking her acting like I was regularly treated with such care. And turned my attention back to Bonne and waited for him to tell me why I was in his office.

Bonne sat behind his desk then steeple his fingers as he looked at me carefully, "I am quite pleased that such a prestigious client has come to us, Miss Newmar."

"Do you not receive prestigious client's often Monsieur Bonne?" I asked as I took a sip of my tea.

He gave me a tight lipped smile, "When Mr. West opened the safe box for you he gave _very_ specific set of instructions for us to follow when you arrived."

I mulled over Bonne's words carefully, "And what do I need to provide you Monsieur Bonne to ensure you of my identity."

I watched as Bonne relaxed slightly, and I couldn't help but wonder what Ranger had asked of him, "Mr. West said he had given you a necklace and also indicated that the necklace would have the proper identifier for you Miss Newmar."

I couldn't help but smile at the cleverness behind Ranger's use of the necklace. If by chance anyone had gotten the key and discovered the name the box was under, why would anyone keep a gold necklace? "Yes, of course." I said as I slipped the gold chain off from around my neck and gave it the Bonne.

He took the necklace and pulled out a small handheld electric device from a locked desk drawer. He tapped a couple of buttons and scanned the necklace. I watched as he looked at something on his screen and he nodded his head in satisfaction. He handed me my necklace back and said, "If you will follow me Miss Newmar I will take you to your safe box."

I followed him down to the vault room and I was amazed yet again by the splendor of the financial institution. There was a line upon line of solid white doors with golden handles and hinges and I was almost afraid of touching the glossy surfaces in fear of leaving it smudged. We walked until we reached a room that was slightly furnished and he indicated for me to take a seat and he took my key and left me alone. I only had a few minutes wait when he came back and set a long rectangular steel box on the table, "I will leave you alone to examine the contents. Please push this button here and I will be back to escort you out of the vault."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, he inclined his head and left me alone.

I sat and stared, and my heart rate increased and my hands became clammy and I was half afraid of what was inside. I felt like Pandora, and I briefly considered just leaving and never opening the box. I took in a deep breath and lifted the lid, and topmost in the box was this quote:

"The face is the mirror of the

Mind, and the eyes without speaking

Confess the secrets of the heart."

- Saint Jerome.

I wondered what Ranger had meant by the quote and I took it out and set it on the table beside me, and under the paper was a photo and I felt the tears prickle at my eyes and with trembling hands I took it out.

It was of us on the day he left. I'm not sure who had taken the photo, but I felt heavy looking at it. He stood tall and strong and so alive and I was leaning against him, my head resting on his shoulder. It was the very last time I had seen him. I brought the photo up and laid it against my chest over my heart and held back the sobs that desperately wanted to escape. My breathing became harsh as I worked hard against the overwhelming grief that wanted to swamp me.

I reined in my emotions and put the photo face down on the table and continued to look over the contents of the box. Much of it was passports of Rangers under various names and an ID for the SGO, and I couldn't help but smile at that, if Lula only knew that her ideal of Ranger as Batman wasn't so far from the truth after all. Under the passports was money, and if I had to guess it was several thousands of Euros' in it. I pulled out silver disks and on the very bottom was a thick file, and I carefully pulled it out.

I opened the first page and my heart stopped at what I was seeing and a whole new emotion swept over me. I pulled my large bag out and started shoving everything that was in the safe box into it. I shut the lid on the safe box and pushed the call button. I suddenly felt like a prisoner and I wanted out now.

When Monsieur Bonne escorted me out, I couldn't help but feel exposed and when I exited the Bank of France I knew someone was watching. All those times when Ranger said I needed to be aware of my surroundings, I couldn't have thanked him enough. I walked for several blocks and made my way into The Coleridge and walked up to the check in desk, "Yes, there should be a reservation for a Miss Newmar," I said calmly.

The young man behind the counter smiled and handed over the room key, I took it calmly and entered the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. I entered my room and dumped my hand bag on the bed. I pulled off the green jacket and threw it on the floor and then pulled off the shoes and then I reached into my hand bag and pulled out a folded up light weight back pack. I started transferring the contents to the backpack all the while mentally counting down how much time I had to make the change.

I pulled down the skirt and reversed it so it showed solid plain black; I took out a black hat and put it on my head. Then I put on overly large sunglasses. I took out a bright red scarf and tied it around my neck. I slipped my feed into a pair of red sandal pumps and applied red lipstick to my lips. I checked myself briefly in the mirror and walked out the room.

I made my way to the stairwell just as the elevator dinged for my floor. I didn't look back once. I made my way to the lobby, out the front door and to a waiting cab. I got in and asked the driver to take me to a park not far from here and pulled out my cell. I pressed one and when DM answered all I said was, "I got it."

A/N: This was a tough chapter to write, and I hope it turned out good. Please review and let me know. Also I give red day glow sticker who guessed that Adam West played Batman and Julie Newmar was Catwoman.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst**_

Finding Yesterday 05 

By, Elissahara30

**October 2004**

I reached the door of my apartment tired and a little heart weary as Mary Lou stood beside me chattering about the shoe sell at Macys. I smiled politely and tried to keep my enthusiasm over the monster sale we just survived. Mary Lou kept me out all day at the mall for my birthday and all I kept thinking about is how nice it will be to change my cloths and sit in front of the TV and drink a cold beer.

"Stephanie had you heard a single word I said?" Asked Mary Lou impatiently as she put her hands on her hips.

"Mare, I'm just feeling a little worn out that's all," I said as I juggled my bags and keys in my hand and tried to unlock my door. As I swung open the door I became immediately aware that it wasn't empty.

I was going for my gun when Mary Lou pushed me into the apartment and the lights came up and all my friends came out and shouted, "Surprise!"

I was struck for a few minutes and smiled at everyone in the room, there was Connie and Lula, and representing the Trenton PD were Eddie, Carl and Big Dog. I smiled at everyone and worked hard not to burst into tears. "Thanks," I mumbled to Mary Lou as I turned my attention toward her.

She took my hand in hers and said sincerely, "We all deserve to have fun once in a while," and then a little louder, "even if it's with these jokers."

"Hey, I resent that remark," said Carl as he came up to me and took me in his arms and dipped me and laid a loud smacking kiss on my lips. "Happy Birthday."

I smiled at Carl as he righted me back up and I hugged him to me. I had worried that after Joe and I had broken up that the guys at the station would start treating me differently. Thankfully they let me know that they liked me for me, and to put words in Carl's mouth I made him a lot of money and why would he alienate his "golden goose." I chose to take that comment as a compliment.

"Come on Carl, why don't you get me a beer," I said as I led him to my kitchen.

Hours later I stood looking out the window of my bedroom, watching as the rain pattered against the glass making patterns that I traced with my finger. The street lights reflected orange against the water speckled pavement and closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool surface of the window. My chest felt so heavy, it had since the middle of September, when Joe and I had finally broken up.

For a while everything around Trenton felt odd, like I wasn't apart of the world anymore. My mother had been furious with me, when she heard that I had turned down Joe's proposal and I just didn't have the energy to argue with her. I just accepted her disappointment in me and moved on. I worked hard at avoiding the questions from my friends, and even harder at not looking at what was really making me so listless.

I turned away from the living room and made my way to the kitchen. I ignored the banners and streamers over the kitchen table and went straight to the left over birthday cake in my refrigerator. Lula, Connie and Mary Lou conspired to cheer me up and threw me a surprise birthday party here at my apartment. I was touched that they thought about me so much, the party was attended by all my friends, but it there was one person missing from my party that kept me from truly enjoying the evening.

Ranger has been gone for a month, and I had not heard a word from him and I understood the reasons why he couldn't contact me. But there was just something about him leaving this time that didn't feel like before, and I just couldn't put a name on why I'm suddenly finding it hard to breathe. Why now that I miss him so terribly bad that it hurt. I sighed again as I took a bite of my chocolate cake.

I had called Tank earlier today while I was at the mall to get a status on Ranger and all I received was a cryptic, "Keep the faith," and nothing more. Hell I could have come up with that line all by myself, and no matter how many times I phrased the question I still got the same answer.

I was startled out of my musing when I heard a knock at my door. I looked at the clock and wondered who could be coming over at this time of night. I approached my door and looked through the peep hole and was surprised when I saw that it was Hal on the other side. I flipped the dead bolt and removed the security chain and opened the door.

"Hal, what a surprise," I said a little confused at him being there.

Hal gave me a nervous smile and then handed me a package, "This was delivered to RangeMan, and it's a package for you from Ranger"

I took the brown papered package in my hand and felt my heart rate speed up, _Ranger sent me a gift._ I felt the tears prickle in my eyes and I sniffed suddenly and I looked at Hal. "Thank you."

Hal nodded his head and turned away and headed toward the stairwell. I watched him go for a few minutes before I closed the door and locked it. I took the package into the living room and set it on my coffee table. I'm not sure how long I sat there and just stared at it before I picked it up into my hands. I smoothed my hands along the paper, trying to come up with the courage to just rip the paper and see what Ranger sent me. I carefully slid my finger tip along the tape and carefully pulled off the paper. Inside was a white box with a silver DVD disk on top simply titled "Babe."

I opened the box and pulled out a porcelain doll with angel wings. She had brown curly hair and blue eyes and she wore a matching blue dress. I puzzled over the doll and thought that this was so unlike Ranger. I took out the DVD and put it in the player. I sucked in my breath as Ranger's image filled the screen.

My eyes roamed over the face on the screen and noticed the tired look in his eyes and the small lines seemed to stand out. I pushed play on my remote and sat back on the couch.

"Babe," his voice filled the room. "I saw this doll in a shop and I couldn't help but think she reminded me of you." His lips curved in a slight smile as he tilted his head ever so slightly, "She's the angel of peace and I wanted to send her to you."

I felt the first stirrings of tears leak from my eyes as I watched him sigh, "You're my angel and I miss you and love you." And then my screen faded to blue, I held my doll to my chest and let out a sob and eventually I fell into a fitful sleep.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present Day – Jardin du Luxembourg, Paris, France**

I paid the cabbie and walked down the stairs that took me down to the park. I made my way to the children's playground. I stopped by the fence and watched as the families played and I turned my attention to the merry-go-around and I smiled at the jubilant faces I witnessed. I had never seen myself as a person who wanted a family, but I couldn't help when the longings hit me as it was doing now.

I felt DM before I saw him and I turned my attention to him as he walked past the puppet theatre toward me. I always knew when he was near, almost like when I knew Ranger was close. Yet, with Ranger the electricity of his presence I felt with every fiber of my being. I thought back to the photo in my bag and felt my chest ache, I pulled my emotions in and raised my hand and waved to DM. My palm was open and my fingers straight; it was my signal that all was clear.

DM approached me and took my arm in his and pulled me close to his body, conveying that we were a couple. I wasn't happy, but I understood the necessity that we needed to maintain some cover while we out in the open. We walked along and stopped to listen to the strolling musicians and other buskers in the park.

DM stopped me with a calming smile and he adjusted my hat on my head. Then he put his hand to my face gently and frowned at me as he noticed my obvious mental distraction, "What did you find?"

I wanted to pull away from the sudden contact but I worked hard at squashing the unease I felt. DM had never initiated that kind of physical contact with me. And I didn't particularly like the intense look in his eyes, "Ranger left his passports for Europe in the safe box, some disks we'll have to look at later and," and I hesitated briefly, "a file."

"What was in file Jersey?" He asked as he invaded my personal space ever so slightly.

I took half a step back, without breaking total contact with him, "It's a complete dossier on Krueger's organization."

"There's more you're not telling me. Don't jerk me around Jersey." His eyes seemed to grow darker and for a brief moment I felt fear skitter along my spine.

"What are you doing DM?" I took another half step back creating space between us and moved his hand off my face.

He grabbed both my arms and his agitation at me grew and my heart rate shot up a notch as I felt myself loosen enough that if he was going to get too aggressive that I could better defend myself. He pulled me flush against his body his face just inches away from mine, "You are to never hold back from me do you understand."

"What do you think I'm holding back DM?" I whispered, "Why would you think I'd hold back?"

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine and I felt his body just seem to sag internally and my fear quickly changed to concern. "You're not the first trainee I ever had Jersey. And I need to learn to trust you more, but . . ."

"But what?" I kept my voice low and soothing, as his grip loosened on my arms and I pulled him into a hug.

"Not now Jersey, what else was in the file," he said tiredly.

DM's mood worried me but I knew the longer we stayed in the open the more danger we were in, "Tell me what you know about Cavalier de La Mort."

I felt his body jerk as his head came up and he looked grim and his mouth tightened and his jaw tensed. "Is that who Kurger is working with?"

"He recruits for them, the file have names, places of transactions obtained from someone on the inside." DM pushed back and turned away from me, I reached out and touched his shoulder, "DM?"

"Did it identify who the inside agent was?" he asked his voice low and edged with something, I wasn't sure what.

"No, it didn't say, DM who or what is the Cavalier de La Mort?" I stepped closer to DM and turned him to face me.

He came closer to me and leaned in close so his breath was warm against my ear, "These people The Cavaliers, they make the four horseman of the apocalypse look like a dog and pony show."

I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine, "Then Ranger?"

DM took my sunglasses off my face and looked into my eyes, "I'm not going to lie to you and fill you with empty promises. You knew a long time ago the chances that . . ." I shushed his words by placing my hand against his lips, I just didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"We need to head out," I said instead.

He surprised me when he kissed my fingers before I could move my hand away from his lips, he then took my hand in his, "We need to start planning our team," he said quietly.

"You think we have enough now to assemble one," I said as I slackened my hand and DM finally let me go without comment.

"Just having The Cavaliers involved is enough to merit a team; it'll be difficult getting one without the SGO needing a report from me." DM looked off into the distance for a few minutes before he shook his head.

"I can work up a report if necessary from the data we received today." I said.

"Keep it limited, I don't want to tip them off too much," We walked toward our vehicle in silence for several beats and then he impulsively grabbed and spun me around to face him, he put both his hands on either side of my face and just stared at me, "You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

My eyes got big as I looked at him, "I've never lied to you DM, ever."

He let me go and said, "Good." He unlocked the car and opened my door and as I sat down on the seat he leaned over me and said, "Because I'd hate to see what happens if you were."

Hours later I found myself sitting on my bed with the portable DVD player on my lap. I didn't bother to turn on the light I wanted the cover of dark right now. I spend hours going through information Ranger had left for me and all I could think was this mission was going to be impossible.

I worked hard at quelling my fears, at not letting my self doubts endanger what I set out months ago to do. I pulled out the DVD titled "Babe" from a safe place in my box I carried everywhere with me. I held my angel doll close and pushed play and closed my eyes as Ranger's voice washed over the room.

TBC . . .

A/N: This chapter kick my **bleep**. Please, please make my new years by leaving me a review. TAH!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

**_Warning: Angst and minor violence and swearing_**

Finding Yesterday 06 

By, Elissahara30

**Early Part of November 2004**

There are moments in my life I wish I could hit the rewind button and start over. There are other times I wish I could store sections of my life in a box so I can take it out and view and never let go, because I'll never know if I'll have that chance ever again. I have lived most my life without regret or remorse. My goals are simple as an adult, pay the rent and find Mr. Right.

Ranger was my only regret. He was someone I wanted to rewind time for and start over with, because he was _my_ Mr. Right. I was too busy trying to appease the Burg to realize, how very much I really belonged with The Man in Black. That in him I had someone who understood that crazy part of me; he was the other half of me.

So, when the knock came to my door on this cold November night, I knew all my chances were gone. Fate has conspired to deny me, my happy ending. I don't know exactly what about that knock that gave it away. It was a deep feeling inside that said, _Don't answer that._ But I did.

I opened the door and there stood Joe and surprisingly Tank. It was a combination I thought I never see, and yet there they were. I took in Joe's somber look, sympathy heavy in his eyes and Tank . . . Tank looked lost. I moved aside and they walked in, and when I shut the door I leaned my head heavily against it.

"Cupcake," I heard Joe say softly behind me, it was the first time he spoke to me since we broke up. Every time I had gone in to turn in a skip, he was missing. Every time I had gone to Pinos some how I had just missed him.

"Why are you here?" I whisper, not turning from the door.

"Tank thought you might want me here when . . ." and that was when the first sob escaped me and my knees gave way and I slid down the door to the floor.

Joe picked me up like a rag doll and carried me to the couch and just held me. I couldn't breathe, god I just couldn't breathe as I cried out so hard it hurt my chest. I was so angry, why, why now damn it. I was so close to having something meaning more, I was so close to feeling worth it. After all this time, when my simple little dreams were within reach, they dissipated into nothing. I felt Joe rub my back and whisper, "I'm sorry," into my ear over and over again.

After I spent my tears and I sat in numbed silence that I pulled away from Joe and looked at Tank, "How? How did Ranger die?"

"His plane crashed over the Atlantic on his way back home," Tank told me solemnly.

Joe took my hand in his and said, "According to what information I could obtain, the plane had engine failure," He paused as he rubbed his thumb against my knuckles, "There were no survivors, I'm so sorry."

How could something so random happen to my Ranger? I have always known that with the type of life he led that he could be killed. I always thought if it was going to happen, it would happen while he was on a job. But a crash? I looked at Joe and asked, "How are you sure?"

"Cupcake . . . Stephanie, they have reports that he boarded the plane, his contact had informed Tank," he squeezed my hand and leaned close whipping the tears from my cheeks, "It will take a few days for the recovery crews to salvage everything," he ducked his head down and looked at our entwined hand, "Then they'll do DNA comparisons and use dental records to have an official determination. But he was on _that_ plane."

"I think I want to be alone now," I said to no one in particular. I loosened my hand from Joe's grip and stood up. I looked at the two men in my living room with detachment, the numbness keeping my emotions at bay, "Joe if you could lock up after yourself, I would appreciate it."

I turned and walked to my bedroom and opened my door. I looked around my room conscious of the fact that it felt so very, very empty. I had always prized my space, my independence, my ability to stand on my own feet. And on those times that I fell, Ranger had caught me. Who's going to catch me now?

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**November 2004 – Later that same night**

At first I wasn't sure what had woken me up. I looked around my bedroom and in a daze until I made out the persistent tap, tap, tap coming from my living room. I covered my head with a pillow just willing the person to go away, I didn't want to speak to anyone. I tossed and turned for five minutes and still there was that damn tapping noise.

I stood up on fatigued legs and shuffled my way down the hall and determined someone was tapping at my apartment door. I unlocked the deadbolt and flung the door wide and said in a low growl, "What the fuck do you want?"

I took a half step back when I realized it was Mrs. Bestler. She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face and I felt my face grow really hot and read with embarrassment, "I'm sorry Mrs. Bestler, I just received some really bad news earlier and I'm not . . ."

She waved her hand at me and said, "Its alright dear, I came to give you this package. A really nice young man asked me to bring it to you." She held out a slim package with her shaky age spotted hand and I took it from her and smiled my thanks. I stood in the door and watched as she shuffled her way to the elevator and then I closed the door.

I was going to toss the package on my couch on my way back to my bedroom when I happened to look at it. I stopped dead in my tracks and my breathing became harsh and short. On the top it simply read, "Babe." I felt my legs get wobbly and I used the edge of the couch to guild me to my seat, where I just flopped down in a boneless heap.

I sat down carefully and with shaking hands I opened the package. All I found inside was a DVD disk. It was plain with no label and I debated whether or not I should play it. Then I decided I had to, these could be the last words he'd said to me. I took in a deep breath and slipped the DVD in my player. When the screen came up I pushed play.

I sat back in confusion as what looked like an airport terminal came up on my screen. There were people walking around, some talking while other were looking at the reader board and many others heading off in various directions. I continued to watch as I finally realized what I was seeing. This was the Airport in France.

I sat back in stunned silence as Ranger came into view. He was a distance away from the camera, and I watched as he gave his ticket to the ticket counter and then for one brief second his profile was turned toward the camera and I knew. My heart shot up and my hand started to shake harder as a hysterical sob escaped my lips.

I hugged myself and hunched over my knees as a wave of nausea hit me almost like a sledgehammer hitting me in the gut. I took the remote and as I continued to watch in horrified fascination as the scene continued to play out. My god all those people, all those people who boarded the doomed flight, never to make across the ocean.

After the DVD played out and the blue screen came up, I found myself rocking back and forth trying to come to terms with what I had just witnessed. I stood up on my wobbly legs and made my way to the phone in the hall way, and I dialed blindly as tears streamed from my eyes, blurring my vision.

"Hello," answered the groggy voice on the other end.

"Joe," I sobbed out on a hiccupping breath, "He's . . . not . . . dead."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present Day – Paris, France**

I stood with my back to the room and looked out the window of the fifth floor apartment, my eyes trained to the street watching the people come and go. I watched as a couple talked excitedly with each other, bumping shoulders as they laughed. I watched a mother push a stroller while talking on a cell phone and I watched as a big man in a heavy black trench coat cut his way through the crowd. I took in his appearance, measuring him form a distance.

He was Caucasian, about 35 years of age, his coloring completely wrong to be a native Frenchman. His hair was a muddy brown, long and pulled away from his face. His features angular, strong, masculine and dangerous. I watched as he surveyed the crowd, taking in each and every person on that street. This person didn't miss much detail. I continued to keep my sights on him as he looked up and noticed me standing at the window for the first time. Cold eyes, a killer's eye, met mine and once upon a time that would have frightened me.

"Do you see him Jersey?" Asked DM from behind me.

"Yes," I said as I continued to keep my eyes on the man heading toward our building, when I lost sight of him as he entered the awning area I turned my attention from the window and face DM.

"You up for this?" DM asked as he looked at me closely, "Because if you're not I need to know now."

I gave DM a strained smile as I went to the table in the center of the room. The file of Krueger's operation, I started organizing the paperwork putting items DM and I didn't need to share away, "We need to go in, you warned me months ago that it might happen," I looked back up as DM came toward me, "No turning back, remember."

"Jersey," his tone soft, "I . . .," he didn't finish as there was a knock at the door. DM gave me a look as I picked up the file and took it out of the room.

As I went into my bedroom I heard a gravely voice talk quietly to DM and then the chairs scrap back from the table. I came out shortly and sat next to DM. DM looked at me and said, "This is Python, he's a former associate of mine."

Python's eyes were dark as night as he stared at me, I met his gaze without flinching, "Python this is Jersey, she's my second."

Python smiled at me darkly, "Yeah, Devil I'm sure she is."

I didn't make a comment to his remark instead I opened the file that DM and I had prepared earlier for this meeting, "We're looking to obtain a foot hold into Kruger's organization," I said calmly as I laid out the photographs on the table, "Are you familiar with his business?"

Python gave me a humorless smile and said, "Done business from time to time for him," he said evenly.

"Good, then your familiar with how he operates," I said as I took out another photo and laid it out on the table, "Have you ever come in contact with this man?"

He looked at the photo on the table and I watched for any physical response he could give me, his eyes flickered briefly to DM before looking at me, "Once."

I leaned forward, "When?"

Python looked at DM again, "I heard someone took out Kruger's stooge Julian, was that you?"

I pounded the table to get Python's attention back to me, "Damn it when did you see this man?" I ground out between clenched teeth. I felt DM's hand squeeze my leg and I sat back into my chair and waited for my answer.

"Damn, Devil she sure is high strung," Python said to DM, "I bet she's a wildcat in bed."

DM gave me another warning squeeze on my knee when he felt me tense up, "Answer her question Python." DM said evenly.

A smirk crossed Python's lips as he looked at us, "He's the goddamned ghost, I only caught up with him, like I said once about eight months ago. He was in Strasbourg. Never saw him again after that."

I sat quietly and absorbed what he said, _eight months ago._ "Are you sure it was him?" I asked softly.

"What your panties wet for him, Geezus," Python gave a humorless laugh, "He'd fuckin' kill you as to look at you."

"Yet, you seem to have survived the encounter intact." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He licked his lips and leaned in real close to me, "Nothing makes a man more weak than a woman, isn't that right Babe?"

I felt my stomach clench and DM shifted ever so slightly beside me, "Don't call me that." I warned.

"We have to be professionals once in a while," Python continued coldly, "I heard about you, from the man's very own lips. Do you taste as good as bragged, who knows maybe you could be my Babe."

Before I knew what I was doing, I reached across the table and slammed Python's head against the table. He sat back and touched his nose as blood trickled from is, we watched each other carefully. DM didn't move from his spot from beside me, "I told you not to call me that."

Python laughed at me, his teeth covered in his own blood and he looked at DM, "Devil your woman has fire in belly. I think I like her."

I stood up and turned from the table and left the apartment. I walked down the narrow hall and down the stairs and out through the front lobby until I was on the street. I kept going as my mind whirled, and what Python was implying made me want to vomit. I stopped at a coffee shop on the corner and bought myself five éclairs and sat down with my coffee and just ended up picking at my food. Eight months he said, and if Python was right than Ranger was spotted around the time I was on my way here to France.

I didn't move when DM sat next to me, I continued to pick at me éclairs and he took one and bit into it, keeping watch on me from the corner of his eye. "You need to work on your control Jersey," he said calmly.

I snorted as I shot him a look, "Like you have a lot of control DM."

"But I think you surprised Python, he was expecting a side piece instead you showed you have a violent side. With men like that, that's all the respect." DM took my hand in his, "I want to be on guard around him at all times."

"Do we have to have him on our team?" I asked as I sipped my coffee.

DM sighed, "It's good to have a trigger man when you need one, and he's smart with demolition."

I nodded my head, "Fine, but if he calls me Babe again, I'm going to cut his tongue out."

DM chuckled darkly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Jersey." He stood and offered his hand to me and smiled one of his charming smiles at me, "Ready to get back to work."

I looked up at DM and took his hand and we walked back to the apartment in, neither one of us talking to the other. Yet, I was still circulating back to Python and what he intimated to me, and I couldn't help but wonder, was he really telling the truth.

TBC . . .

A/N: Wow, my biggest chapter yet. I'm trying to make them longer honest. Thanks to my trusty research assistant Feather, thank you ever so much. Please, please, please review it puts a smile on my face and makes me want to write more. wink, wink


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: High Drama**_

Finding Yesterday 07 

By, Elissahara30

**November 2004**

The apartment was dark. The blue screen of the TV was the only light in the whole place. In the background there came the telltale squeaks of Rex running on his wheel. My whole world was centered on that screen. I still held the phone. I think I called Joe. I really can't remember now. I heard the door open and my breath caught.

When the quiet footsteps came down hall, I was confused. They didn't sound right. What was different about them? The lamp turned on my side table. And Joe couched down in front of me. Not Ranger.

"Cupcake," Joe said, he touched my arm and took the phone out of my hand. I didn't resist. He took my face and turned it toward him and looked into my eyes. "You're so cold." He gathered me close and I fell limply against his chest.

I was raw, my head hurt. I felt like crying, but my eyes stayed dry. He reached to turn off the TV and I whimpered my protest. He turned to look at me and all I said was, "Push Play."

The airport came into view. I watched. My heart bled all over again. I felt Joe became tense and he held me tighter to his chest. I stopped breathing. It was him, but not him. I saw all those unsuspecting people. I closed my eyes and worked hard to control the nausea that wanted to swarm me again. I heard the TV click off and Joe started rubbing smoothing circles on my back.

"No wonder you're so upset," Joe mumbled into my hair. "I'm sorry you had to watch that alone."

"It's not him," I breathed out.

"Cupcake," Joe said as he pulled me away from him, "It was him." I looked into Joe's eyes and wanted to look away from the pity I saw. Damn him. Damn him and damn Ranger for leaving me.

"No," I started to shake my head, "It was all wrong." I struggled to get out of Joe's grasp and I put distance between us. My chest burned hot. I fought the urge to pull my hair as I started to pace the living room.

Joe walked over to me and stopped my frantic movements. He placed both hands on me face, "I know it's hard, but you have to accept that Ranger's gone."

Joe didn't understand. I pulled back. Joe _had_ to understand. I needed him to understand. "It wasn't him," I thumped my chest hard with my fist, "I would _know_."

A frown darkened Joe's face, "Damn it Steph, you have to stop living in denial. It won't bring him back."

He was so wrong. This time I was looking at the truth head on. I pushed Joe away from me. He rolled back on his heels. I moved away. "Get out," I whispered my voice raw with tears. "Get out!" I yelled.

"Cupcake," he said as he reached for me.

All the anger and grief I had been holding back washed over me. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!" I screamed as I pummeled his chest. I spun away from him. I grabbed the phone. And I threw it.

He grabbed my arms. He shook me until my teeth chattered. "You have to stop!" He yelled back.

"Just leave me alone," I cried.

He gave me a frustrated shove as he headed toward the door, "Call me when you've come to your senses." He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

I stood in the middle of my living room trying to justify what happened between Joe and me. I looked at the TV, its blue screen mocking me. I walked to turn it off, when my phone rang. Was that Joe calling me back? Would he be willing to listen to me now? Would he forgive me, my outburst?

I rushed to where I had thrown the phone and answered with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Did you get my present," Said a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I asked instead. My already raw stomach rolled and I felt the first burn of bile in my mouth. Dear Lord, please not another crazy.

A dark chuckle came over the line, "You know where to look," and the line went dead. I sat down hard and stared again at the TV.

I stood in stunned silence. What do I do now?

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**November 2004 in the morning . . .**

I woke up on my couch the remote still clutched in my hand. I rubbed absently at my gritty eyes as I looked at the clock. It was only nine in the morning. I stood up and on wobbly legs I stumbled into my kitchen. I rooted round my cupboards until I found some aspirin. I popped them into my mouth and washed it down with the water from the tap.

I leaned heavily against the sink. I grimaced in pain from my pounding head. I opened another cupboard and fished out my white bread. I put two slices in my toaster. When my toast was done I walked back into my living room.

I thought over everything that had happened to me late yesterday. I had to fight my urge to curl up in a ball and forget the world. I looked over at my cordless phone. Who had called me last night? _You know where to look, _he said. Do I? And more to the point should I?

I picked up the phone and dialed a number I knew well. I looked up at my ceiling briefly and made a silent prayer to God. I needed his strength right now.

"Trenton Police Department this is Gazarra," Eddie said over the line.

I breathed in deeply gathering my courage, "Eddie I need a favor."

"Oh, Geezus Steph, I heard about what happened to Ranger. I'm so sorry," Eddie said. "What do you need me to do?"

I closed my eyes and leaned back against my couch. "Um, Eddie," I put my hand to my mouth working hard on holding back a sob that wanted to escape. "I know this is an odd request. . ."

"Anything Stephanie, you know I'll do anything to help," Eddie assured me.

I nodded my head as I sniffed, "Could you check on Scrog for me."

I could feel his confusion over the phone, "Scrog? What dose Scrog have to do with anything, Stephanie he's in prison."

"Call me paranoid, okay. It will make me feel better. I just need a little reassurance now, you know after . . ." My voice cracked as tears streamed down my face.

"Okay, okay, I'll check. Do you need anything else?" Eddie asked.

"No, no I'm good. And thanks Eddie," and I hung up the phone and closed my eyes against me exhaustion.

I must have fallen asleep when the phone woke me up and I answered it on a groggy, "Hello."

"Hey, Stephanie its Eddie," I sat up sharply and felt unease settle in my stomach. I could tell from Eddie's tone something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked gripping the phone tightly in my hand.

"I got in contact with Leavenworth, and shit Stephanie," I could feel his hesitation on the phone.

"Spill it Gazarra," I barked sharply over the phone.

"There was a small riot about two weeks ago. During the riot Scrog was stabbed. He died in the ambulance on his way to the hospital." Eddie sighed, "I hope that eases your concern, Steph."

"Yeah, yeah, it dose," and I hung up the phone without saying goodbye. I stood up on automatic and made my way to my bedroom. I looked at the angel on my nightstand, and knew what I had to do now.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present Day – Paris, France**

I find myself so listless these days. The waiting, it was my curse. Every day I have to wait for more intelligence to come in. I wait for contacts. I wait and I wait and I wait. It was slowly killing me inside. And I can't help but feel the longer I have to wait, the more I'm slipping away from finding Ranger.

I stood back in the corner and watched as the mousey young man set up his equipment. He couldn't be more than twenty three. He was my height, pale and moved quickly. DM had called him Spider. I pushed away from the wall and approached Spider as he was attaching the black cable to the back of the laptop and ran it to the plasma screen next to it.

I stopped near the table and picked a small little flashlight looking thingy. Spider nimbly took it out of my hand and smiled nervously at me. I couldn't help but smile back, Spider was cute in a little brother sort of way. He had green eyes and dimples and a shyness that was sweet. Spider had been with us for about three weeks, and in that time he had yet to really speak to me.

I looked up as DM, Python and another man entered the room. I watched this new man carefully. He was older; I guessed around fifty and fit. He was broad in the shoulder and carried himself gracefully. DM approached the table and took my hand. DM looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. I shot him a pissy look, and DM smiled wider. He then brought me over to the new member of our team.

DM cleared his throat carefully, "Jersey, I would like you to meet my trainer and mentor," DM squeezed my hand, "This is The Christian. He's been part of the SGO for thirty years."

I looked at The Christian carefully, and for a man his age he looked good. He had black hair lightly peppered with grey. He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly along the knuckles. And when his eyes met mine a gasp escaped my lips. I could drown in his eyes. They were the color of liquid amber, like fine aged brandy. "It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful woman as you," he said his voice soft and slightly accented.

For the first time in months I felt my heart flutter and a blush crept up on my cheeks, "No the pleasures all mine."

DM moved me so that he was between me and The Christian. I didn't see the look that passed between the two. I looked over and noticed the smirk on Python's face and the unease on Spider's.

I pulled my hand from DM's and walked over to Spider, "Now that we are all here can we get down to business." I sat down and gave DM a pointed look.

DM walked to Spider and picked up a small electronic remote and asked a question to Spider. I watched as Spider's eyes slid to me and then nodded his head. I hated being the odd one out. I sat further back and stiffened slightly when Python took a seat next to me.

Python leaned over and whispered, "I wouldn't get too cozy with the old man." Python looked over at DM, "Because Devil would gut him in an instant if he touched you."

I turned my eyes to Python, "What I do is none of DM's concern."

Python raised one eyebrow at me his eyes glittered darkly, "Jersey, everything you do is Devil's concern. He's invested in you."

I turned away and ignored him as DM set the plasma screen and a digital picture came up. The first picture was of Maxwell Kruger and two other men I had never seen before. "Everyone in this room is familiar with Maxwell Kruger to a certain degree." DM looked at everyone as his eyes lingered on me before moving on. "What we have learned is that Kruger likes to deal in drugs, weapons and most recently the Human Slave trade."

He clicked his remote and the image changed to one of the unknown men on the screen, "This man here is Nicholi Perchanco, with the Russian mafia, who specializes in pleasure slaves. We think from what information we were able to gather is that Kruger wants to stream line into the slave business. Possibly moving his organization into the organ black market ring."

DM clicked the remote again and the other man came up, "We have learned that this man here is a French official by the name of Jean-Paul LaRoche. It suspected that he is helping Kruger in exporting the slaves across the border and with other contacts to insure transport to Russia."

He turned and looked at me when he clicked up the next picture, and I couldn't help the pain the swept through me, "Our objective is to find out information on this man. We believe the SGO sent him in. SGO lost contact with him ten months ago."

DM kept his eyes focused on me, "This is a non sanctioned mission folks, and as far as SGO is concerned we are here to finish what he started." His eyes then looked over the rest room, "Is that understood?"

"How do you propose we infiltrate their organization, Devil?" Asked The Christian.

DM clicked his remote and a picture of a brunette came up on the screen, she looked like she had some after market work done on her. "This is Angela Abruzzi," I flinched at the last name. "She has some peculiar tastes and is a client of Kruger," DM looked at us, "Abruzzi is interested in purchasing some new 'toys' and has hired a buyer. What Abruzzi doesn't know is that the buyer she has hired is going to be one of us."

The Christian sat back in his chair and causally crossed his legs at the ankles, "Who is going to be your inside person?" He cocked his head to one side, and then looked over at me, "DM has you set to go in."

I turned to The Christian and said, "There is a function at La galerie d'art. It seems that Kruger uses the place as a first contact point for all potential buyers. It's a hide in plain site scenario."

DM nodded his head in agreement, "We learned that all buyers are to wear this," he held up a black rose. "It's a signal to Kruger and associates that you are there on other business."

DM clicked up a picture of La galerie d'art, "I want to have The Christian on the inside with Jersey," He indicated building across the street, "I want Python up there keeping watch with a spotting scope, and here," DM clicked off the screen. "Spider and I will be in a van a block away monitoring the activity. Any questions?"

I looked at everyone and no one said a word and I looked at DM and noticed him smiling at me again. This made me frown, and I stood up and walked out of the room.

After wondering around the streets of Paris and headed back to the apartment building. I walked up the narrow flight of stairs and entered the apartment I shared with DM. I was making my way to my room when I heard DM and The Christian talking in DM's room. I was just going to ignore it when I heard DM mention my name. I stopped by the slightly cracked door and listened carefully.

"I'm surprised the SGO let you take on another trainee after Helena," The Christian said calmly.

"They don't know about Jersey," was DM's reply. I felt my heart rate increase, and my hands suddenly became clammy.

"Is that a wise idea Devil?" The Christian said, "Have you even told Jersey about Helena?"

"Fuck, no Chris. I'm not stupid." I heard DM slam something down hard, "If she knew about Helena, Jersey would be long gone. As far as the SGO is concerned, Jersey's an independent that I contracted for this job."

"I just hope you know what you are doing Devil." The Christian warned.

I heard DM sigh, "I will not repeat the mistakes I made with Helena, I promise you that," and I heard DM head for the door I rushed to my room and went in. I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it.

I had walked away from Trenton on the hopes that DM would help me find Ranger. Or at the very least put to rest what really happened to Ranger. I heard a knock on my door, "Yeah," I said as calmly as I could.

"Everything cool, Jersey," DM said on the other side.

"Sure DM, everything's cool," I said through the door as I stared off into space. I really hoped it was, because DM was the only person who knew all my secrets.

TBC . . .

A/N: Well there you have if folks, some answers and a lot more questions. Thanks to Lindsay who helped me get this chapter started. And Feather thank you so very much for keeping me grounded while I stressed over getting this chapter written.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Finding Yesterday 08 

By, Elissahara30

**November 2004**

I drove through Trenton on a mission. If I couldn't get Joe to help me then I was going to take my case to Tank at RangeMan. I weaved in and out of traffic as I made my way to Haywood. I pulled up to the parking garage and hit my remote and . . . nothing. The gate didn't lift. I sat in my car staring at the barrier. _What the hell._ I backed my car up and parked down the street and headed over to the garage and walked in.

I hit the button for the garage elevator door and I waited. And again nothing happened. I gave the elevator a frustrated kick and walked out of the garage. I came around front of the building and entered the main lobby. I looked over at the reception desk and paused. Instead of one of Ranger's Merry Men, there was a perky blond sitting behind the desk.

I walked up to the desk and said, "I want to speak to Tank."

The blond woman looked me up and down and pursed her lips like she smelt something bad, "I'm sorry he's not available."

I put both my hands on the reception desk and leaned in real close to the blond, "You pick up that damn phone and call Tank before I am forced to hurt you."

The blond smirked at me and picked up the phone, she pressed a button and spoke into it. "We have a person here who needs to speak with Tank," The blond listened and slid a look at me. "Yes, I will send her right up." The blond hung up the phone and folded her hands primly in her lap. "Please take the elevator to the fifth floor."

I turned away from the blond and headed for the elevator. I was half tempted to take the stairs, but thought better of it. I rode the elevator up to the fifth floor and stepped into a totally different place. This was not RangeMan as I had remembered it last. Gone were the Merry Men and in its place where men and woman in suites manning computers.

One man in a dark gray suite came up to me with a three dollar smile. I wanted to walk away, "Ms. Plum I presume?"

My internal radar was going off with _red alert, red alert. Hands at all battle stations!_ "I'm here to see Tank."

"I am Mr. Watson if you'll follow me, I can answer all your questions," he said as he turned and walked away. I didn't know what else to do so I followed him into what used to be Ranger's office. I stood in the doorway that felt to familiar and foreign at the same time. Mr. Watson offered me one of the leather visitors' seats. I walked further into the room and sat down gingerly on the chair.

"I need to speak to Tank," I said again.

Mr. Watson looked at me with unreadable brown eyes, "I'm sorry it's just not possible at this time. 'Tank' as you call him has been reassigned."

My breath caught in my throat. I clasp my hands together to control their shaking, "What do you mean, reassigned," I squeaked.

"Mr. Manoso was in partnership with the SGO Corporation and with his untimely death, his partnership was dissolved." He spread his hands out, "All former employee of RangeMan have been offered positions elsewhere."

"What have you done to Ranger's company?" With out Ranger my whole world was falling apart and I didn't know where to go from here. Mr. Watson pulled something out of the top drawer of the desk and slid it across to me.

"Mr. Manoso had left you a substantial amount of money." I looked at the envelope and all the tiny hairs rose up on the back of my neck. I knew Ranger, and I also knew that he wouldn't just leave me money. This was a pay off. I looked up at Mr. Watson and my gut clenched.

I stood up and took the envelope. I felt so dirty for even touching it. "I can see myself out," I said quietly.

I don't remember the journey from the office down to my car. I just seemed to blink and there I was. I sat in my seat, clutching the steering wheel in my hand. And on automatic I started the car and drove. I don't know where I was going. I drove aimlessly with no destination planed. I went downtown and stopped in front of the Downtown Café. I sat in my car while it idled and closed my eyes, and sighed.

I had met Ranger here and it felt like a lifetime ago. I shut off my car and walked into the Café. The place hadn't changed at all. Everything was still the same. But at the same time nothing will ever be the same. I put one foot in front of the other. The table was empty and I sat down.

I don't know how long I sat there. I picked at my sandwich, not really interested in eating. A man sat down across from me and his sudden appearance made me rock back in my chair. He sat back in his chair and gave me an evaluating look. It felt so familiar that look. And for one brief moment I expected to see dark brown eyes staring at me. Instead the eyes were blue. "Who are you?" I asked

He sneered at me, "Geezus, what a god awful accent."

Who the hell was this guy? "If all you wanted to do was insult me, you can leave now."

"I thought you were smart, obviously I was wrong," he said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Did I have a sign that read, _kick me_, tattooed across my forehead. "I don't need this," I said as I started to stand. The man stood up and took my arm and forced me to sit back down. My heart started hammering in my chest, and my head became light.

"You're nothing but a fuckin' amateur aren't you? Shit," he swore.

He went to stand up, and this time I was the one to stop him, "You're the one who sent me the DVD."

He paused and looked at me, and I knew for sure, "Why?"

He sat down again, "I think we could help each other."

"Obviously you know who I am," I said, "Who are you?"

"My name's Douglas Kilbane," He pulled out a card and handed it to me.

I took it and read it. My eyebrows shot up as I looked back at him, "You work for the SGO Corporation in the Chameleon Division?"

"What did you find out about the DVD?" he asked instead.

"The man I thought I saw is dead," I looked away and tried hard not to feel the disappointment each at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked instead.

I looked at Kilbane and felt my gut burn with anger, "I checked," I growled.

Kilbane smirked at me as he leaned forward invading my personal space, "Rule number one: question everything. Rule two: Trust no one."

"Dose that include you?" I asked as I moved back away from him.

"Especially me," Kilbane chuckled. He then stood up, "Call me when you're ready to look for the truth. See ya around Jersey." And I watched as he walked out of the sandwich shop.

I looked at Kilbane's card and put it my pocket. I stood and walked out to my car. I looked at the envelope that Mr. Watson had given me. I picked it up and looked inside and felt my head begin to swim again. "Question everything," I whispered to myself. Who did I know that could get me accesses to some of my answers? I pulled out my cell phone and dialed, "Hey Randy, I've got a job for you." I started my car and headed out on my new mission.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**November 2004**

I stood outside Randy Brigg's apartment, my hand poised to knock. Should I do this or just walk away? Would Ranger ever walk away from me? No, he wouldn't. I rapped the door twice and waited for Randy to answer. Randy threw open the door and glared up at me.

"Make this quick I don't have all day," Randy said as he moved to let me into his apartment.

I shuffled into the apartment and sat down on his couch. Randy sat in a chair his legs dangling over the edge. I sucked in a deep breath and said, "I need you to hack into a security company for me."

Randy blinked at me before bursting into laughter, "Come on. Really what do you want?" He asked between chuckles.

"I'm being serious. I need to get information about this company," I handed Randy the card that Kilbane had given me.

"Its going to cost you sister," Randy grumbled as he scooted of his chair and retrieved his laptop computer. He sat at his kitchen table and hooked up a modem. I sat back and watched as he typed away at his keyboard. "So," he said to after a while, "how much to you want to know?"

I got up and stood behind Randy and looked at the SGO Corporation website. I could have looked this up. "I want to know what they're hiding."

Randy looked back at me briefly and then he seemed to puff up his chest, "Alright one Remote Intrusion coming up." He then set about clicking away. I watched as Randy seemed to be entering odd data. It didn't make any sense to me but he said out loud for my benefit, "I'm setting out an SQL injection. For a security company there database layer is pretty weak. But then again maybe they're just really arrogant."

I paced behind Randy chewing on the cuticle of my right thumb. I tried really hard not to jump in with questions. Randy ran another program that spit out a sequence of names, dates and a multitude of other data. He looked back at me and smirked, "Running a dictionary attack, they have a pretty decent encryption program."

I nodded my head, even though I had no clue what he was talking about. I was on my fiftieth pass behind his chair when he said, "Fuck me," under his breath.

I spun around and flopped in a chair beside Randy, "What did you find?"

Randy turned wide eyes to me and said, "They're more than a security company. According to what information listed here, they work for the US government. They run two primary functions for the government." Randy pointed to a section on the screen here, "This is the Chameleon division, they run Intelligence, and Counter Intelligence operations." I watched as Randy's hand started to shake a little as he pointed to another section on the screen, "This is the Clean division."

_Clean division?_ I watched Randy closely and I could tell whatever it is was scaring the crap out of him, "Who are they?"

"They come in and clean up the messes the other division makes." Randy said.

I still didn't understand, "What?"

Randy looked at me, his eyes clouded ever so slightly, "I would recommend that you forget about them and just walk away."

"I can't do that," I said.

"Then you better hope they never send the Cleaners after you. Because your dead if they do."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present Day – Paris, France**

I laid back on my bed, arms flung out staring up at the ceiling in my thinking position. DM's words from our first meeting swimming through my head, "Rule One: Question Everything. Rule Two: Trust No One"

_Question everything_ I thought, _Trust No One._

I stood up and started pacing. I was missing something obvious. I could feel it. I pulled at my gold chain. The key was gone, but I had what was in the box. "Ranger's secrets," I mumbled.

I looked at my angel and then at my gold chain. I had taken the key as a symbol. In the end it led me more to Ranger's other life. I spun around and grabbed my box and fished out the items that were from Ranger's lock box. I pulled out the quote and looked at it again.

"The face is the mirror of the Mind, and the eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart," I read out loud. I looked back at my angel. "What did you hide in the angel?" I asked.

I walked over to the angel and picked her up. I looked into the face and didn't see anything different. I growled as I tossed the angel on the bed and started my frantic pacing again. I'm missing something. I flopped down on the bed and for a brief moment I heard something. I stopped and held my breath. And I flopped down again. It was from the angel. I turned and picked her up again and held her up in front of my face. I carefully shook her and in the head I heart a distinct clinking noise.

I turned the doll around and started feeling along the back of the head. I ran my hand down until I felt a slight depression. Holding my breath I pushed it. And nothing. "Shit," I swore to myself. I flipped the doll over and about jumped out of my skin. The very blue eyes of the doll glowed.

I noticed the eyes did more than glow it projected something. I stood up and went to the wall. I moved the doll so she faced the wall. And on the wall was this: 83911678. I about fainted on the spot. Did Ranger leave me his code key?

I took my angel and set her on the table by my laptop. I pulled out my satellite linkup. I had debated whether or not I should have taken this laptop with me. Randy had convinced me that it was insurance. I had worried about getting myself on the "to be cleaned" list. Right now I could kiss Randy.

I booted up my computer and linked up onto the internet. I opened the program Randy had installed and sat there for the longest time. Back doors get compromised all the time, he warned me. It was now or never. I initiated the sequence and waited on baited breath for the right directory to come up.

**SGO Corporation Secure Login:**

I sat back as the cursor blinked at me. I closed my eyes and steeled myself. "You can do this Stephanie," I said to myself

**83911678**, I typed out. I held my breath as my finger hovered over the enter button. I felt small tremors in my hand. Then with one decided motion, my finger pressed the down button before I could change my mind.

**Working . . . .**

**SGO internal logon verified . . .**

**Redirecting to personnel dashboard . . .**

I felt my heart beat go faster as I sat and waited for the computer to connect to the "personnel dashboard." Where they tracing this trying to find me? Oh, Lord I hope not.

**83911678 please verify**, Oh shit. My hand hovered over the keyboard and my hands started to get clammy. What do I do now? Taking a leap of faith and a whole of ego on my part I typed, **Babe.**

**Ricardo Carlos Manoso – Status Currently Unknown.**

I felt my heart grow heavy. What did I expect? A map with an arrow pointing to a spot saying he's here. Can I be more stupid? I looked the screen over and was impressed with the layout. There were buttons for Assignments, Mission Status, Messaging, and Profile. Profile looked interesting. My pointer hovered over the Profile button when I noticed two buttons labeled RoAs and another for Contacts.

I sat back in my chair. Where should I start first? I went back to my first choice and clicked on the Profile icon.

**Ricardo Carlos Manoso – Code Name: Ranger**

**Age: 34 Relationship Status: Divorced.**

**Children: 1**

**Ht: 5'10" Wt: 210 Race: Cuban American**

**Department: Securities Specialist. Cleaner.**

I sucked in a breath and felt my head get light. Shit, shit, shit. I pushed away from the desk and started pacing. I always knew. Even before Abruzzi I had suspected. I think this was one of Ranger's deep dark secrets he didn't want to really acknowledge. I closed my eyes and centered myself. Did knowing that his job was to kill people change how I felt about him? I opened my eyes and stared hard at the computer. No, it didn't change a thing; I love him.

I plopped down at the computer and clicked on the RoAs and read through what he did on missions. The ones that went well and the ones that nearly killed him. How many I came to close to loosing him these past four years and never knew. I had to stop more than once to wait for my eyes to dry before I could continue to read. I clicked on the contacts button and noted the following names:

**San Diego**

**Tank**

**Crazy Eddy**

**Bobby**

**Lester**

**Judge**

I clicked on each of the names in turn:

**San Diego – deceased.**

**Tank – reassigned, contact denied**

**Crazy Eddy – missing**

**Bobby – reassigned, contact denied**

**Lester – reassigned, contact denied**

**Judge – position compromised presumed dead.**

This did not sound good. How could all of Rangers contacts be in trouble? I flicked my gaze at the door. I felt a skittering of unease rattle up my spine and then I heard a knock.

"Jersey, you hungry?" called DM from the other side. I slammed the top of my laptop down, as DM opened the door. He stood there with his hands on his hips, "What are you doing?" he asks.

My heart jumps to my throat, "Working on the notes. I only have a week to go, and I want be prepared."

His eyes narrow as he looks at me, "Are you sure that's it?"

"Yeah DM, what else would I be doing?" I asked as innocently as I could.

He turned around and before he closed the door he said, "I really hope you're not keeping anything from me?" and then shut my door.

I slumped back in my chair and blew out a breath. I wonder if he knows that I had hacked into the system. I need to finish this up and close it before he comes back. I looked at his Mission Status and noticed that it said: On Going. I was going to skip the Messaging system when I decided to click on it.

The last message on the system read:

**Date: October 31, 2004**

**To: RangeMan**

**From: Crazy Eddy**

**Subject: Greek Wars**

**Man, this mess just keeps getting worse. Fuck did you get a notice too. Shit, there calling in all the cleaners for this man and I don't like it.**

**Judge went AWOL three days ago. I don't care what they say, Chameleon has been breached. I have to keep a watch on my back at night, and now I have to send Clarice away.**

**I'm telling you now; this agent's more than some honeypot. Its turned into a real holy war now. Keep an eye on Trenton. They might decide to use it after all. And man, keep to the ground. I think The Riders might know what's up.**

**Ed**

Chameleon branch was where DM worked and I suspect its also where The Christian came from. I clicked on the last link on the dashboard. Assignments.

**Subject: Maxwell Kruger**

**Mission: Honeypot in position.**

**Objective: Removal at all costs.**

I read on, my eyes absorbing the words on the screen. There were references to a chameleon team that was sent to infiltrate Kruger's organization. Case notes similar to what I had in the file Ranger had left me. There were names of places, transactions, of possible members of The Cavaliers. The chameleon team was comprised and executed. I read name after name and I felt sick at the loss of people. Then one in particular caught my attention.

**Catherine Kilbane**

And I knew. Ranger wasn't sent here to infiltrate and destroy Kruger's organization he was here to . . .

"Kill Helena," I whispered to myself.

TBC . . .

A/N: Look I made if extra long. Thanks for waiting. Please review, RL had been a pain and I could use the reviews. The more the happier I am.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Finding Yesterday 09 

By, Elissahara30

**November 2004**

I walked out of Randy's apartment building clutching the laptop to my chest, like a shield. My breathing was erratic as I took a moment to look around, to take in my surroundings. Were they out there? Was I safe? Nothing these last few days made sense anymore. I found myself paranoid and confused.

I walked on wobbly legs to my car and fumbled with my keys trying to get the door unlocked frantically. I was nervous and a sneaking feeling was creeping up on me as I fumbled with the keys. I bit back a scream as a large black hand touched mine. I turned wide, terrified eyes and looked into Tank's face.

"Son of a bitch you scared the piss out of me Tank," I said as I sank against my car.

"Ms. Plum it's not safe to talk here." Tank said as he made a motion. One of the RangeMan SUV's pulled up and he opened the back door. I shot Tank a look before I got into the vehicle. He followed me into the backseat, settling next to me as he motioned the driver to go.

We sat in an almost unbearable silence and I was growing more concerned as we headed towards the outskirts of Trenton. I wanted to ask Tank a thousand different questions, but I felt the words stuck in my throat.

When we pulled into an abandoned lot on the outskirts of town the SUV finally stopped. Tank seemed lost in thought before he looked over at me, "I promised Ranger, I would keep you safe." He said.

"Tank, I received this DVD and I think . . ." I stopped talking when Tank put his hand up.

"Please let me finish. I promised Ranger that I'd keep you safe if anything ever happened to him. We never planned on the RangeMan take over."

"I don't think he's dead," I said.

"Ms. Plum . . . Stephanie he's gone." Tank said with finality.

"You're wrong," I said as I set my laptop down and grabbed my bag that held the copy of the DVD. I pulled it out and waved it in front of Tank's face, "This is a recording of a man that looks like Ranger. I know Ranger and this isn't him."

"Did you show this to anyone?" Tank asked me tensely.

I couldn't help but be confused by Tank's reaction, "Just Joe." I said.

"You need to let this go. Don't try to follow through with this." Tank pulled the DVD out of my hand, "It will only get you killed."

"You don't believe me?" I asked astonished.

"It's not a matter of belief. Ranger and I have an understanding. If ever he is lost to a mission, I would take over his spot, running RangeMan and making sure you stayed safe." Tank's eyes were dark and unreadable. "All roads have been blocked. Even if I could, there is no way to bring him back."

I shook my head hard, "No you're wrong. He would never leave you. He would go after you and bring you back." I felt the first stirrings of tears run down my face. I just couldn't believe this was all happening. I couldn't swallow that everyone was giving up on him without even a fight.

Tank's face broke into a bitter smile, "He would do those things for you. I'm not him Ms. Plum, and as much as I would like to help. I can't. I ask you for Ranger . . ." Tank paused as he cleared his throat, "Stay away from this."

"Take me back to my car," I ground out.

"Will you promise you will stay out of this?" Tank asked.

"I'm tired. I've had a hellish day. I just want to go to my car and go home." I turned away from Tank. My heart heavy. My thoughts somewhere else as I desperately tried to end the conversation.

"He loved you," Tank said.

I closed my eyes against the pain those words caused. "I know."

"Then don't dishonor him by getting yourself killed." Tank said.

Damn Tank. Fucking, Mother of All. Damn him! "You had your say. I'll be a good little girl and stay of it." I said.

I could tell he was watching me, but then he motioned for the car to go. We drove back to Trenton in silence. I didn't have anything left to say to Tank. He could kiss my ass for all I care. When we pulled back into Randy's parking lot, Tank stopped me before I got out of the SUV. "Ranger's funeral is tomorrow."

I shot Tank a dangerous look as he took his hand off my arm, "I'll be there. I don't want to do anything to dishonor him." I grabbed my stuff and slammed the door as hard as I could.

I stood in the parking lot and waited for the SUV to pull out when I got to my car and tossed my stuff into the passenger seat. I reached into my back pocket where I had Douglas Kilbane's card. I held it in my hands for a long time, just studying it. Hoping it would show me the way. Like hell I was going to stay out of it. I owed Ranger. And if it had been me, he wouldn't ever stop, not until he found me.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number on the card, "You change your mind?"

I leaned my head against the steering wheel, "What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You've already done it," Kilbane said.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Present – The Coast of France**

As I sat on the wooden bench the wind danced around me, my hair blowing freely in the breeze. I tipped my face up and inhaled the salty air as I closed my eyes. The sounds washed over me and I willed them through me, needing them to relax my body. And for a few brief moments my mind went still.

I had woken up that morning wanting nothing more than to escape. I threw a few items in a knap sack, grabbed my laptop and walked out the door. I had walked for hours until I found an inconspicuous enough car. I carefully helped myself in and drove off. I had driven for hours with no destination planned. I just needed to get away. And when I found myself on the coast of France, I knew fate had intervened.

I had never been to the beach without a boardwalk close by. And even though I knew this was not Point Pleasant, I felt closer to home than I had in a long, long time. With my eyes closed I could almost feel like I was back at the Jersey shore. I can hear the games playing, the children laughing and I swear I smelt the greasy fries.

I open my eyes and all I see is the blue ocean surrounding me. The sand is different than the beaches at home, hallow almost. There was an emptiness to the whole area, and the longing to be back in New Jersey swept through me.

"I told you there was no turning back," DM's voice said from behind me.

I didn't move, nor did I take my eyes from the ocean in front of me, "It didn't take you long to find me."

"You don't sound surprised," he said calmly as he came around and sat next to me.

"I'm not, I figured you had a tracker among my things and when you needed me to return you'd find me." I turned and faced him, "After all you will never let me go."

He turned to me then and touched my face as I looked into his stormy and emotional blue eyes, "You make it sound like I'm holding you prisoner."

"In a way you are," I said as I pulled back. I crossed my arms over my chest. "You told me once you thought we could help each other. What I want to know is; what do you get out of all of this?"

DM blew out a frustrated breath, "Fuck." He stood up abruptly and walked away. "I can't go into it Jersey."

"You can't or you won't?" I demanded. I've wanted to confront him about Helena for days now, but I had to bide my time. I needed to know more, and knowing more meant I had to play by DM's rules for a while longer.

"I think I liked you better when you didn't question everything so much," he growled.

"I always question everything," I shot back.

"But you never questioned me," he said.

We were face to face, toe to toe and the heat from his body made me shiver. I took a step back to put some distance between us. "I never had to before," I answered quietly.

"Why do you keep running from me?" he asked.

I looked at him, his face a contrast in fierceness and longing, "What do you mean?"

He quickly closed the space between us and kissed me. I was shocked at first, and then a burning anger lit in my belly as I pushed DM back. My arm swung back with all the fury coursing through my body and my fist hit him square in the jaw. His body instantly reacted as the impact knocked him on his ass. "Don't you ever kiss me again!"

DM touched his jaw. "Damn you have a mean right hook Jersey."

"You're goddamned lucky I don't have my sig on me." I said as I walked away from him. I was headed toward the car I had barrowed in Paris when I felt DM grab my arm.

"Will you wait," he said.

"There will never be anything between us," I said as I turned around and faced him, "The only reason I'm here is for the man I've been searching for almost a year now. I'm not about to throw him away for anyone."

DM let go of my arm and his face became stony, "Fine. We'll do it your way. Sorry to have intruded on your space."

I opened the car and pulled out my things, "Now you can take me back."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Somewhere in Paris**

All my life I have always wanted to be a different person. I had dreamed of being Wonder Woman with her Lasso of Truth. Now here I was, about to venture out and I was going to be a different person.

I wasn't Stephanie Plum prepping for a distraction, this was Stephanie Plum stepping out of her self completely. I was no longer the curly haired girl from New Jersey with the three coats of mascara for bravery. It just wasn't me at all anymore.

I stood before the mirror and looked at the stranger staring back at me. She was my height, and my build, but everything, everything was different. Her hair was long, straight and honey blond. Mr. Alexander would be amazed at how the shade kissed my slightly tanned skin. It was more than just the hair; my eyes were no longer blue, but hazel. My body was fit from hard workouts and boasted lean muscle.

My usual flare for fashion had been extinguished. Replaced by the need to look inconspicuous and dress practically. Not practical regarding cost, but more for action. I need clothing that I could work in; clothing that wouldn't impede a quick escape if needed or a fight if such an occasion arouse. I had come to appreciate the Rangeman uniform and often found myself in something eerily similar. I looked down at my clothing, black slacks, a dark slate gray long-sleeved sweater and black leather boots. Under my shirt I still wore the gold chain he gave me so long ago. If only Ranger could see me now.

I touched the mirror with my blood red nails, "Hello," I said to my reflection, "It's nice to meet you Dahlia Archer, I used to be Stephanie Plum."

"Jersey?" I heard DM behind me.

"Is it always this disconcerting when you change faces DM?" I asked.

Our eyes met in the reflection of the mirror and I watched as he struggled to contain his emotions, "Its part of what a chameleon dose Jersey. We change, we adapt. You have a natural talent for it."

"What if I don't," I whispered as I started fidgeting with my hair.

DM reached up and stilled my hand and I turned to look at him, "I have faith in you Jersey."

I closed my eyes, "DM don't." I felt him move away and I quieted the unease his words stirred in me.

"We need to brief you and then get you wired," and DM left the room.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**La galerie d'art**

When I stepped into La galerie d'art I instantly regretted dressing modestly. I had chosen a simple dress, one that was easily forgettable, hopefully just like me. But the place was wall to wall fashion couture and I felt I stood out even more. I checked to make sure my black rose was still in place, then took in a deep breath and walked into the room.

I picked up a program detailing the art showing and idly walked through the gallery. I kept careful watch on the others who had black roses. With a special camera Spider had given me earlier I took pictures of the most interesting individuals here. I looked at the paintings that where described as 'bold and innovative movements of color'. I stood before one that looked like nothing more than coffee rings on canvas.

"Horrid isn't it?" Asked a gentleman behind me.

I turned and looked into the most intense dark eyes I had ever seen. My breath caught momentarily, "I believe I don't quite understand the medium," I said softly.

He smiled with charm and his eyes glowed with something dark. He wore a tailored Armani suite with a black rose in the lapel. "I usually find these types of artists rather fastidious and full of egotistical overconfidence."

I looked back at the stained canvas again and said, "All that's missing is the drink coasters to portray a sense of irony." Then I looked at the program for this painting, "Says here it's a representation of the stains our society must suffer."

The man chuckled richly, "That is precisely my point, a painting that is utterly useless as it is meaningless. I am Marcel Reynard it is a pleasure meeting a woman as repleasant as yourself," he smiled with jaded charm. He took my hand in his and brushed a light kiss against the back of my knuckles.

Distaste skittered along my spine. I gently extracted my hand from his, "I am Dahlia Archer."

"Ah, lovely but very deadly. I am pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. "Are you a collector of art?" He inquired.

I turned and looked at the man again wondering about his line of inquiry, "I'm afraid my collection is mostly limited to shoes."

"Hmmm," his eyes took on an excited light, "Some people collect art, some the odd trinket and some like you shoes. I, on the other hand have a much different type of collection."

This could very well be my contact into the slave trade so I decided to play along, "Oh and what type of collection do you have?"

He smiled broadly at me, "Maybe someday I will show you my collection personally."

"Marcel you sly dog what are you doing now?" Called a person from further away.

"Eleanor my dear, I want you to come meet my new friend Dahlia." Reynard turned and held out his hand to a woman that was dressed so all the attention was on her. She was in a snug fitting red dress, her black hair pulled back from her soft face. Her lips as red as her dress and her green eyes seemed to glow. Her skin was smooth and creamy. She looked at me with deep contempt.

I worked hard on squashing my deep and immediate dislike for the woman, "I am Dahlia Archer a representative of Angela Abruzzi." I said coolly.

Eleanor looked me up and down like someone examining a bug right before you squashed it, "I am sure." She said.

Reynard chuckled, "Come Eleanor play nice." Reynard turned to me and said, "Eleanor Troy is the liaison for Maxwell and my personal buyer."

_Bingo_. "I am pleased to meet you," I said calmly.

"Hmm," she responded as she laced her arm through Reynard's, "Marcel you must come and meet with Meme she is dying to hear about your newest acquisition." Eleanor purred at Reynard.

Reynard sneered at Eleanor, "I will not suffer Meme's insipid mutterings when," he looked at me, "I have met a more fascinating conversationalist."

Eleanor turned a more appraising eye to me and I resisted the urge to squirm. "You are Ms. Abruzzi's buyer. I've done business with Ms. Abruzzi before on other matters. I'm curious as to how _you_ came into association with her."

"Ms. Abruzzi is looking to expand her . . . personal interests and has hired me to her find the right 'type' of merchandise." I said.

Eleanor lifted one elegant eyebrow at me, "And may I inquire as to what makes you qualified in this type of venture?"

Reynard stood back and smirked at Eleanor, "Afraid of competition my dear."

Eleanor gave him a sacrine smile, "I have never been afraid of a little competition Marcel. I'm just interested in her qualifications."

Reynard chuckled as he turned toward me, "Yes we must satisfy Eleanor's curiosity. She's down right vicious if you don't do as she asks." Reynard waved a server over with a tray of wine. He picked up two glasses off the tray and handed one to me. I took the glass from his hand, very aware of the deadly look Eleanor was shooting my way.

"I was involved in the Chinese export business before accepting the position with Ms. Abruzzi." I said calmly as I sipped my wine.

"Export business?" Reynard asked.

"Hmm, yes," I said as I swallowed another sip of wine, "Secretaries."

Reynard's face broke into a wide grin as he looked at Eleanor, "Yes it's always a _pleasure_ to have good help. And from what I hear the Chinese are the best."

"And what made you stop your export business." Eleanor said.

"I've never backed away from a challenge," I said. "I like to broaden my horizons."

"You are so fascinating," Reynard said. "So much like my newest pet."

"Marcel," Eleanor warned.

"He is absolutely stunning," Reynard continued ignoring Eleanor, "He is the most exotic I have ever owned." He took my hand in his and my breath caught momentarily. "Strong head on him, I've had to keep him sedated so he wouldn't harm himself. I would hate to make a gelding out of such a beautiful specimen."

"What breed is he?" I asked as I tried to swallow past my suddenly dry throat.

Marcel's eyes shone, "Not European. I believe he comes from the America's. Where exactly I'm not quite sure. But I look forward to taming him. I normally just break my pets. But him, I want him to retain his fire." Reynard bent over and whispered in my ear, "I would love to show you all my beautiful pets. I only collect the very best."

I closed my eyes briefly and then smiled at Reynard trying to maintain my composure, "I would be delighted," I said.

"I look forward to it," he breathed.

My eyes flicked briefly to Eleanor and I felt my knees start to turn to jelly. I've met enough crazies to recognize the unholy gleam in their eyes. Her green eyes held nothing remotely human, "Yes, Dahlia you must come and see his collection."

Reynard stood back and pulled a card from his suite pocket and handed it to me, "When you are ready to see some of my collection please call me." He kissed my hand again, "Until next time."

I nodded my head dumbly as I carefully put Reynard's card into my clutch purse. Eleanor touched my elbow lightly making me jump slightly.

She smirked at me as she said, "I will be in contact regarding a meeting with Maxwell."

"Do you know how to get in contact with me?" I asked.

She squeezed my elbow tightly now, making my fingers spasm, "I have my ways." She let me go and sashayed away from me.

I made my way to the front entrance and breathed in the cool night air, The Christian came out ten minutes later. We walked quietly down the sidewalk to our rendezvous point.

"Are you alright?" The Christian asked as we walked.

Was I alright? No. Nothing about any of this was alright. Nothing this whole year has been right! I couldn't speak and The Christian didn't press me with anymore questions.

When we met up with the rest of our team, DM shot a look in my direction. I shook my head and walked past him into the van, I couldn't talk to him, not now. I turned my gaze away from the others as I stared out the passenger window, totally aware of DM's gaze on me.

When we arrived at our latest resting point I found DM's eyes, "Could we review the tapes tomorrow?"

"It's important that we debrief you now while the impressions are still fresh in your mind." DM said.

"I can't tonight," I said as I looked down to the ground, the emotions swirling around me threatening to take hold.

DM brought my chin up so that we were eye to eye. His fingers traced my lips, "Jersey," he said.

"I'm not changing my mind," I whispered before braking contact with him and heading towards my room.

I closed the door behind me and leaned heavily against it, my eyes immediately focusing on my laptop. I pushed myself away from the door and sat down at my make shift desk. I picked up my box, flipped through the disks and pulled out the one I was looking for. I held the disk in my hand, studying it for a moment then sliding it into my laptop. I held my breath as I waited for the player to start.

I hunched over as a sob racked through my body at the site of Ranger's face on the screen. I touched the image, my fingers tracing the face I so desperately wanted to touch again.

"Ranger," I cried, "Where do I go from here? How am I going to find you?"

I rested my head against the keyboard and cried.

A/N: A special tanks to Tammi for helping me get this one written. I don't think I could have done it without her. Please review it makes me smile and then I should write more, I have a lynch mob just hanging around the corner. EEP!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama**_

Finding Yesterday 10 

By, Elissahara30

**Paris, France**

I lost myself in the rhythm of breathing, my feet pounding the paved trails as I ran through the park. My muscles burned, but I didn't slow down, didn't give in. The tension was mounting around the team. And with every passing day, I became more paranoid. They where keeping something from me, I was sure of it.

I rounded a corner and crossed the small bridge over a creek, trying to outrun my pent up frustration. I skirted around a woman walking her dog and I just kept pushing forward. With every foot fall my mind focused more.

Two weeks and I hadn't heard anything from Eleanor. Two weeks at a standstill and my own unease was eating at me. I had to bide my time, but patience was never one of my virtues. I rounded another corner and nearly collided with another runner before I realized that the runner was Eleanor.

She gripped my elbow and started us off the path and into a clearing. I pulled my elbow from her grasp as I bent over to try to alleviate the cramp that started in my side. I gave her a quick glance taking in her appearance. It was painfully obviously that she was not here to run. Who jogged in high heeled shoes?

I quietly thanked the heavens that I had taken to wearing my contacts every day. I swiped a piece of straight bang out of my face as I tried to control my breathing. I slowly started stretching to work out the cramps in my legs. "Is this a social call?" I asked.

She raised one perfect eyebrow at me, "Hardly."

"Then what do I owe to the pleasure of your company?"

Eleanor offered me a sneer before thrusting a key card at me, "Be at the Hotel De Crillon on the 23rd, Maxwell is hosting a private party. You are to attend."

I took the card and tucked it away in the inside pocket of my jogging pants, "Any particular dress code?" I asked.

"I'm so sure you will think of something appropriate. After all you used to export secretaries; you should be able to handle Maxwell." Eleanor turned and walked out of the clearing. I shrugged off the sudden unease and made my way back to the path. But I couldn't seem to shake the feeling, stopping in my tracks. I slowly turned and noticed Eleanor was still there. We faced off. Neither of us conceding to the other, "Take care Dahlia, I have my eye on you." And like that, she was gone.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Hotel De Crillon Paris, France**

I sat in the back of the limo, looking out the tinted glass window. I carefully adjusted my earring that doubled as my wire. I laid another hand against my stomach to quail my nerves.

We were pulling up the entrance of the Hotel De Crillon when Python said, "Hey Jersey."

"What," I said as my eyes met his.

"I got your back," he said.

I smiled as I shook my head, "I would give anything to not have to go in there."

"Yeah, well if its any consolation to you I have to hang out in this suit while you're dressed to kill," and Python pulled at his collar, "Fuckin' uniforms."

"Thanks," I laughed as the Hotel's doorman opened my door. I took the doorman's hand graciously as I carefully stepped out of the limo. I took a moment to appreciate the beauty around me. Here I was at the entrance of an 18th century Palace in Paris France and all that kept racing through my mind was to run. To turn and run as fast as I could, but thoughts of Ranger stilled the internal screaming, quieting them to bearable echoes.

As I walked into the lobby of the Hotel, I was overcome with a sense of deja'vu. I shook off my unease and approached the concierge's desk.

The woman behind the desk offered me a polite professional smile, "How may the Hotel De Crillon be of service to you this evening?"

I showed her my key card, "Could you please direct me to the Berstein suite?"

She took my key card confirming its authenticity, "Would you like me to announce your arrival to Monsieur Kruger?"

"Yes, I would most appreciate it," I said.

The concierge nodded her head and dialed the number to the Berstein suite, "Yes Monsieur Kruger I have a . . .," she paused looking at me.

"Mademoiselle Archer."

"Mademoiselle Archer to see you." She looked at me, "Yes sire . . . of course sir. Thank you." She set the phone back on its receiver. "If you will have a seat someone will be here shortly."

My stomach flipped, "Is there a problem?"

She smiled sincerely, "No of course not. If you would feel more comfortable I could direct you to wait in our lounge."

"No thank you," and again my mind screamed 'run'. I walked over to one of the paintings adorning the wall trying to calm myself. I quickly glanced around, "I have a bad feeling about this," I said under my breath.

"We meet again Dahlia," said Reynard from behind me.

I closed my eyes to steel myself and plastered a smile on my face and turned, "It is a pleasure to see you again Marcel."

I smoothed my dress slightly as Reynard took in my chiffon gold lame' cocktail dress and metallic sandals, "You look absolutely stunning."

I inclined my head ever so slightly, "You look very well yourself Marcel."

Reynard took my hand and brought it up to his smiling lips. He brushed a kiss across my knuckled, "Why are you languishing down here all by yourself?"

"I am awaiting my escort from upstairs to fetch me," I said.

"Nonsense, I will bring you up myself," with my hand still in his he turned and led me to the elevators. We rode up in the elevator in silence and I tried not to think about my hand still being in contact with Reynard.

We exited the lift and Reynard approached the door on the right and used his code key to gain entry into the Berstein suite. We were met by two overly muscled men in black suites. They nodded to Reynard as he led me past the two goons.

We walked into a richly decorated living room. There were a few people drinking and others talking quietly among themselves. "Come you must meet Maxwell," Reynard said as he tugged me toward the mini-bar. At the mini-bar where two men speaking to each other quietly. I recognized both the men from their photos as Maxwell Kruger and Jean-Paul LaRoche. I took note that LaRoche seemed to be very nervous, his eyes sweeping the room every few seconds.

"Maxwell I would like you to meet Dahlia Archer," Reynard said, "Dahlia this is Maxwell Kruger."

Kruger raised two bushy eyebrows at Reynard before focusing his pale blue eyes on me, "You are more beautiful in person," Kruger said, "Your photos don't due you nearly the justice."

I felt my blood turn to ice, "Really," I said.

"Maxwell," Reynard warned.

"Marcel, one can't be too careful in our line of work," Kruger said. I watched out of the corner of my eye as LaRoche fidgeted with his tie and looking down at his shoes.

Reynard leaned over my shoulder and said, "Dahlia is Angela Abruzzi's new buyer."

Again LaRoche seemed to grow more pale, "I am well away of her credential Marcel. Eleanor has supplied me with a complete dossier on Mademoiselle Archer."

_Oh, shit,_ I thought, as my heartbeat increased inside my chest.

I felt Reynard stiffen behind me. I became painfully aware that I had no viable exits. "Eleanor you say," I smiled covering my nerves.

Kruger poured himself a cognac and swirled the contents around in his glass before taking a sip, "It was quite an interesting resume'," Kruger looked past us to someone I couldn't see, "Isn't that correct Eleanor?"

Reynard and I turned and watched as Eleanor approached us with a large smirk on her face. She wore a vibrant blue Versachi dress with the plunging neckline stopping right above her navel. She wore a diamond encrusted cross around her neck. In her hand she held a rather thick looking file. She flipped it open and pulled out an eight by ten photo. "My you sure have changed." Eleanor turned the photo over and I found myself suck in a breath. In her hands was a photo of me right after the garbage truck had demolished Ranger's Porsche.

"Dahlia?" Reynard asked.

I turned from Eleanor's triumphant gaze to Reynard's confused one, "I guess all I can say is _flibber didgit._" Then I spun on my heel and dropped to the floor.

The two terrace windows shattered as canisters of tear gas came through. In short order the room was full of acrid smoke and the room fell into total chaos. I closed my eyes and covered my face and nose. I felt the pain in my lungs as my eyes began to water. I made my way slowly across the floor to the entrance of the suite.

I felt two strong arms pick up off the floor; I struggled briefly until I heard. "Easy Jersey I got you," from Python. He pulled me into the adjoining Louis XV suite and pulled an oxygen mask over my face, "Come on breathe deep."

I took in two large gulping breaths as I tried to get my eyes to focus again. I watched blurrily as Python thrust open the doors to the balcony and looked down. He quickly assembled his gear and attached a lead rope to his carabineer. He came back around me and helped me into the rigging. He stopped for a minute and whispered into my ear, "If this weren't so fucking dangerous, I'd love to explore this little venture a bit more," and he patted my butt.

I removed my oxygen mask and rasped out, "You try that again and I'll have your balls in a jar."

Python picked me up again and carried me to the terrace and stepped over the railing. He secured me to the lead line of the carabineer. Python looked at me and gave me a shit eating smile, "I love it when you talk sexy to me," and pushed off the railing taking us down the front of the Hotel. We repelled down, the limo waiting below.

When our feet hit the ground, Python dropped the lead line and unhooked our carabineers and we ran for the limo. I ducked as a gun shot pinged off the back passenger side fender. I opened the door and dove into the back as Python gunned the engine and sped off.

"You okay back there?" Shouted Python.

"Sure," and then all was black.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Outside Paris, France**

I paced back and forth in my room as DM sat in a chair in the corner just staring at me, "Are you sure you're all right?" He asked.

I spun around and pinned him with a dark look, "How in the hell did they know DM?"

He shook his head at me, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. From what I understand they shouldn't have made a connection to New Jersey at all."

"Then I guess you figured wrong," then I kicked the table, "Son of a bitch!"

"Kicking the furniture will not get us out of this situation," DM said blandly.

"Then I'm all ears. Lay it one me, what brilliant plan do you have now?" I asked angrily.

He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "I had Spider run a check on Reynard." Then DM leaned forward putting his hands on his knees, "And we found some very interesting information."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to wait for the brail version," I spat.

"If you keep this shit up, I might not tell you at all." DM stood up to leave and I caught his arm.

"I'm sorry. This whole mess has me on edge," I said.

DM cupped my face in his hands, "I'm glad you made it out."

I let myself lean into DM, for once letting him past my barriers, "For a minute I didn't think I would."

DM drew closer to me and then pulled me into a hug, "We're going to get the information we need Jersey. You did well. All missions have set backs, it comes with the job."

"Can I just say that I think the retirement plan sucks," I mumbled into DM's chest.

He chuckled and then pulled away from me, "Are you willing to listen to me now?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shoot."

"It took Spider a better part of the evening but it looks like Marcel Reynard is the brother-in-law to Jean-Paul LaRoche."

Both my eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Hmm, and even better than that, Reynard works for The Bank of France and handles the 'special' accounts," DM grinned harshly, "And Reynard has a nice compound just outside of Paris. Spider is working on finding out what sort of security this place has, because I'm betting what we need is right there."

I turned and looked out the dirty window onto the water below, "I truly hope so," I said quietly.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Three weeks later - 30 miles outside Paris, France**

I looked around the tree and tried to calm myself. DM and I have done some B and E before. But nothing like we were attempting to do tonight. I looked over at Python as he checked his gear and all I wanted to do was vomit.

"Jersey?" DM said as I jumped and then put a hand over my racing heart.

"Don't do that to me," I ground out.

"I need you to focus, because if you think you can't do this I need to know now." DM pulled out his gun and checked the magazine before securing it to the strap on his leg. He also made sure his ear piece was fitted and his mic secure at his throat.

I looked again over at the oblong building several feet away from us and willed myself to calm down. "I can do this," I said.

DM patted my shoulder making me move forward a little. "Your gear all set?"

"Yeah, I had Python double check my pack," I said.

"You trust him enough to do that?" DM asked me.

I made eye contact with Python and he nodded his head at me and I nodded back, "Yeah I do."

When I turned to look at DM, he had an unreadable look in his eyes. "Stick to the time schedule. If you can't get the data then leave it and get to the rendezvous, understand?"

I understood all right. We had acquired an abandoned warehouse where DM, Python and I had practiced the layout of Reynard's compound until we had all the floors memorized. I had to learn some creative movements to avoid some of the more interesting security traps Reynard had in place.

DM motioned for Python to come over and the three of us huddled together, "Set watches," DM ordered. All three of us set our chronometers to count down to twenty minutes for when we each made it to our separate targets. "No matter what we need to be out before the time runs to out, everyone clear?"

We nodded our heads and put on our passive night goggles, my field of vision illuminated in green. DM motioned us forward to a back door. DM hooked the disrupter device that short circuited the electric lock and we slid in. There were three separate corridors. One in front of us, one to the right and another that branched off to the left. With one last thumb's up we went down our separate corridors.

I weaved my way through the building in an odd dance I learned to avoid the sweeping lasers in the hall. Two steps forward, step left, spin and jump. I continued the pattern to an imaginary beat in my mind until I reached my goal.

I paused before a steel door with an inset strike plate that housed a retinal scanning system. From the information that Spider had obtained this door was bolted closed with a solenoid bolt and without the right retinal match impossible to breach. Using three fingers I measured a spot above the scanner and with my other hand I reached into my shoulder bag and pulled out a small oblong object. I closed my eyes and prayed before attaching the object to the door. I attached the disrupter to the door and stepped back.

I pulled out my sig and checked the magazine before snapping it back into place. The door gave a faint whine as I heard a decided slick of the bolt sliding back. I smiled grimly at the door, so much for advanced technology. I checked the corridor again before I opened the door. Once inside I clicked my watch to start the count down. I pressed the mic at my throat and said, "I'm in position."

"Remember you are cleared for twenty minutes," DM cautioned, "Don't stay any longer."

"Acknowledged," I said. I held my gun low by my leg as I carefully entered the room. The floor was set with pressure plates and I found this pattern harder to maneuver through. Four steps forward, three steps left, forward one, right two. I was about to make another step and paused, _shit_. Was I supposed to go forward or left? I mentally replayed my steps over in my head and set my foot down. And nothing. I released the breath I was holding and shook my head as I made my way to the bank of computers in the corner.

I pushed the goggles onto my head before I reached into my bag and pulled out the satellite modem. I carefully reached into the back of the computer and attached it to the correct port. I booted up the system and quickly inserted the jump drive, "Spider, systems up," I said.

"Right," came Spider's quiet voice. He still wasn't all that comfortable speaking to me, but I was getting used to that. "Initialize delta sequence." I opened the jump drive and started the program that was there and instantly the screen began to change. Sequences of numbers flashed by as Spider raided the hard drive of all its secrets. I snuck a glance at my watch and noticed I only had ten more minutes before I had to get the hell out of there.

"Process complete," Spider said.

"Removing gear," I said. I removed the jump drive and was reaching back for the satellite modem when something on the screen caught my attention. I felt my fingers go numb and I found myself holding my weight up as my legs wanted to collapse underneath me.

"Oh god," I moaned as I read the information on the screen, my heart fluttering in my chest.

I reached back into my pack and pulled out the map of the compound and then checked it against the information on the screen. I traced my hands along the route when my link beeped, "Jersey what the hell are you doing? Spider is done, get out of there," DM said.

I jerked and then said very carefully, "I need more time."

"Fuck that, you have five minutes to get the hell out of there."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I removed my ear piece and slid my goggles back over my eyes. I recounted my steps out of the room. I carefully shut the door behind me and removed the disrupter from the door. I retraced my steps until I came to a corridor to my left, I paused as I walked into uncharted territory.

I spent my remaining minutes counting the beams of red light that played across the floor. In my mind I found the right beat and danced my way through. It reminded me of the tango. Slide one foot forward, hip pivot, twirl left and slide again. Then I bent back in an imaginary dip as a beam soared over the top of me. I pivoted and twirled my way out of the corridor and turned down another hall toward the locked door at the end. My heart was beating wildly as I measured the last few steps.

I did a quick visual check of the door and swore under my breath. "How in the fricken world am I going to open this damn door?" Inset into the strike plate was a manual lock and another scanner. Double locking system and one that I bet had a pretty quick back up. I threw my pack on the floor and rooted around until I retrieved my magnetized locking picks. This was going to require some creative unlocking. I measured the space above the scanner and attached the disrupter. I looked at the lock and selected the appropriate sized picks.

As I inserted the picks, I mumbled a silent prayer as I started working on the lock. An electric charge went through the door and I sucked in a breath and held it as I braced myself for the alarm to sound. To my surprise, I heard the whine of the scanner and under my hands I felt the lock tumble back. I put my hand on the door handle, "Okay Stephanie," I said to myself, "It's now or never."

I opened the door carefully and stepped into the room, my heart pounding loudly in my ears. I went to pull my gun out when I realized I had left it in the computer room. "Shit," I swore. I did a visual sweep of the room and noticed the glow over what looked like a bed in the far corner of the room.

My hands became clammy as I slowly made my way into the room. My breaths were coming out it short pants as my gut fluttered, the blood draining from my body. The closer I got, the more sure I became. The shape on the bed was so familiar as well as the tingle my body instantly felt. I had missed the familiar electricity that coursed through my spine when he was near. When I entered the circle of faint light, I was positive.

"Ranger," I whispered, amazed I had a voice.

The figure moved slightly and I slid down the wall by the bed, my heart in my throat. I removed the goggles and dropped them next to me, making sure my eyes weren't lying to me. "Ranger," I said again.

"No more," came the raspy reply.

I felt the prickle of tears burn at my eyes. I reached out one shaky hand and touched his stubbly face. I moved my finger tips and felt his breath against the pads of my fingers. "I found you," I said.

"No more questions," his voice was heavy and slurred.

"It's me," I said. "It's me Ranger."

I moved my hands to his arms, noticing the ties that held him to the bed. I worked on removing them, releasing one arm then moving around the bed to untie the other. I was elated and terrified at the same time. Once his arms where free I undid his legs and feet and then slid my arm under his back, "Ranger can you sit up?"

"Not real," he said as his eyes opened and he looked at me. I gave him my best smile through quivering lips. I watched as confusion washed over him and I willed him to see me. To believe that I was real.

"Babe?" he questioned.

I chocked out the sob that threatened to consume me, "Yes."

I felt his arms come around me and I could have just stayed there forever. His skin touching mine was heaven, something I had dreamed of night after long night. I indulged myself for a few long seconds before I came back to reality. A new sense of urgency gripping me as I sat up. "Do you think you could move?"

He touched my cheek and I leaned in a little. He picked up a strand of my hair and frowned, "Your hair?"

"Its not important," I said, pleading with him through my eyes "We have to get out of here before we get caught."

Ranger shook his head, "I'm not sure I can make it."

"If I have to drag you out of here, you damn well are going to make it out."

I went to stand as Ranger's hand tightened on my arm and I looked at him. His eyes so intense I could drown in them, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I whispered as I swallowed my tears, trying not to quicken the moment.

The lights flooded us as I covered my eyes. Eleanor came into the room clapping her hands. "Oh that was _so _very touching." She whipped away an imaginary tear, "And here I came without my camera to capture this very perfect moment."

I stood between Ranger and Eleanor, trying to protect him "I see you came away from the Hotel in one piece."

"One doesn't survive as long as I have without learning some tricks," Eleanor's eyes gleamed, "I'm impressed, I didn't think you were all that cleaver Stephanie Plum."

I smiled darkly, "You've grossly misjudged me," I said as the room filled with armed guards.

"I will be most interested to see how you get out of this little mess," Eleanor said.

"Oh I will," I said.

"I look forward to it," Eleanor said as she flipped some hair off her shoulder.

"I'm sure you do, Eleanor," I spat as one of the guards grabbed my arms. I looked one last time at Ranger's still form on the bed, my chest heavy and aching from losing him again. As they dragged me past Eleanor, I struggled in their grasp, leaning into her, "I know all your secrets _Helena,_"

TBC . . .

A/N: A great big wet sloppy thanks to Tammi for editing and making this chapter shine. Please review lots. I really want to know what you thought.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_Thanks to Tammi for all her help and Lindsay for holding my hand and everyone else who kept asking for more._

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama and Violence**_

Finding Yesterday 11 

By, Elissahara30

**Reynard's Compound, France**

I was dragged down the corridor and thrown into an empty room and with each step my heart ached. My breath knocked out of me as I hit the wall and slid down to the floor. I struggled for a moment before I looked up at Eleanor who walked in behind one of the goons. Eleanor's hands worked to smooth out her blouse before she studied her nails.

"Stephanie, did the SGO send you?" Eleanor asked.

I laughed bitterly, "Hell no. My agenda is not the same as the SGOs."

Eleanor looked at me and narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you." She walked closer to me and crouched down to my spot on the floor, "If you don't tell me what I want to hear I will kill Manoso."

My heart stuttered as fear skittered along my spine, "I came for Ranger."

She slapped me across the face and the impact made my head snap back. I tasted blood but I maintained eye contact, letting no emotion show on my face. "Are you here to finish what the SGO started?"

"Fuck you bitch," I spat, my blood spraying on her pristine white blouse.

Eleanor hit me again and then grabbed a chunk of my hair, "I've killed lesser agents than you, without a second thought. Why are you here?"

I looked her straight in the eye and said in a deadly calm voice, "You want to know the truth fine I'll tell you. To finish what Ranger started."

Eleanor smirked at me, "The SGO must be desperate indeed to send in independents. You want to know why I didn't kill Manoso?" Eleanor touched my face, running a nail down my cheek to my chin, "He was the best. When Doug introduced me to him, I knew he was special. Why destroy such an amazing hunter as him. Marcel may think Manoso's his pet, but the truth of the matter is, he's mine." She stepped back a little to gauge the reaction on my face. When I gave none she spat, her eyes shining with malice, "When he sleeps, he calls for you, you know."

My body quivered with anger as I thought of this woman anywhere near my Ranger, "I will _kill _you," I promised.

Eleanor laughed in my face, "Many have tried and no one has succeeded. No one. What's it feel like to be useless," Eleanor whispered. "Has Doug taken you to his bed yet?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said, my stomach was rolling, but I had to focus on my goal. And that was to get out alive.

"How else have I stayed ahead of the game, Stephanie," Eleanor said. "After all I'm loved by so many men."

My mind immediately reeled with thoughts of her and Ranger. No way would he ever, would he? "All you are Eleanor is a whore."

"Funny you would say that to me. Isn't it you who keeps friends that are more familiar with that trade than I." She mocked.

"At least she hasn't sold her soul. She's worth more than you could ever be," I spat as the ache for home and all the friends I had left behind washed over me.

Eleanor looked up at the goon by the door, "Take her to the grove. Kill her, and leave her there."

"Yes ma'am," said the guard as he picked me up and started to drag me away effortlessly.

I didn't resist him. I felt like a limp rag doll in his gigantic hands. All the energy had drained out of me as I stared into the cold reality of failure. I had been so close. I had touched him, had felt his warmth once more only to have him taken away from me again. My body ached and my mind screamed. I had failed. And he would suffer for it. Caged and drugged like an animal, until they grow tired of him. The strongest, bravest man I had ever known reduced to nothing more than a pet. A plaything. And I could have stopped it. But I just wasn't strong enough. Not smart enough and just not good enough to save him.

As we entered the courtyard, I saw another man waiting by a car. The air picked up around me, and I swear I felt Ranger with me, my hair standing on its end and the familiar tingle running down my spine. His strength surrounded me.

I made my body go heavy and limp in the goons grasp as he tried to shift his weight to lift me. As he struggled I grabbed the knife from my boot, planted my feet and swung my body around, driving the knife deep into his neck. He fell lifeless to the ground as I reached for his gun. I spun around and shot off a round before the driver could react. I watched his body fall as I took off running towards the car, a shot slicing through the air and connected with my shoulder.

Pain ripped through me as I spun again and fired off another round towards the compound. I ignored the pain as I ran for all I was worth, I had to escape. I dove into the driver's side door and started the car, jamming it into gear. I duck as the windshield shattered, shots ringing off as I spun the wheel. I turned the car towards the exit, taking out another one of the guards in the process.

Just as I was speeding away, I caught a glimpse of Eleanor in the entry way watching me. But I couldn't stop to think, there was a big wrought iron gate in front of me and I gunned the engine and hit it. I bounced in my seat and my shoulder burned like fire. I threw the car in reverse and rammed the gate again making a gap big enough for me to get through.

But as I drove away all I could think of was that I had left Ranger behind. Had let him go again. Oh, Lord I left him behind.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**The Rendezvous – France**

I waited. I sat in the chair in the darkest corner of the room, the gun resting in my lap. I knew at some point DM and Python would be here. My chest was heavy as I had blocked out the pain in my shoulder. As the time passed I let emotions run over me. I cried for Ranger until I slowly become numb.

I turned my head ever so slightly as I heard the tell tale click of the lock. I listened to the measured footfalls and knew who entered the little shack. I saw him before he saw me and I raised my gun with a steady hand. And still I waited for him to notice me.

He dropped his gear on the floor and rubbed his hands over his face as he stretched his shoulders. His back making popping sounds as he rolled his neck from side to side. Then he turned toward me and stopped, "Jersey?"

"Surprised to see me DM?" I asked calmly.

DM walked closer to me when he noticed my gun, "What the hell is going on?"

I chuckled bitterly as I fought the rise of new tears, "I was so close DM, he was right there," my voice drifted off.

DM raised his hands out and continued to walk to me and I lowered my gun as he crouched before me. He took the gun from my hands and set it down beside him, "You're hurt?"

I felt a few tears leak out of my eyes and burn down my cheeks, "Ranger was there," I whispered.

"Jersey," he breathed and DM wiped tears from my cheek with his thumb, "We'll find him again."

I started to shake my head denying his words as I worked on regaining my control over my emotions, "It was a trap DM."

His hand stilled on my face as he looked at me, "How are you sure?"

"I wasn't at first. After everything that happened at the De Crillon, I started to wonder how they knew," I looked hard at DM, "Then I figured out who Eleanor was, and I knew I was betrayed."

I watched as the cold stillness came over him and a dark look glinted in his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Your wife sends you her regards," I replied.

DM pushed back from me and stood up and started pacing the room like a wild animal ready to attack. The anger radiated off of him, it was a physical force the followed his agitated movements. He turned his gaze to me. I wasn't afraid. I reached forward. I picked up my gun and pointed at him again, "You're going to tell me the reason why you recruited me to come to France. I know it wasn't to find Ranger."

"You were never to know," DM said, "I was going to get a line on her. I had unfinished business."

"I was your smoke screen. Take the stupid girl from New Jersey. Train me up and feed me enough doubt just to make it look like you're really concerned. And then you hook up with your wife and run off together." My chest hurt and I swallowed the bitterness down.

"Fuck no Jersey. It was never to go this far," DM started toward me and I raised my gun higher and flipped off the safety.

"You never intended for me to find Ranger. All along your speeches about you needing to trust me. And all along you were getting ready to screw me over," I chuckled harshly. "Ranger's alive and I will find him again. But I promise you this: I see Helena, I'll kill her."

"Jersey," DM's voice was dark with warning, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Maybe not. But my goal is simple. And if I have to kill to reach it, by God I will."

The door opened behind DM and Python came in and before DM knew it, Python had his gun on DM.

"What in the fuckin' hell are you doing?" DM growled at Python.

"My job," Python said simply.

I slid a look to Python while still keeping my aim on DM. "I wondered about you Python for a long time. You almost had me convinced that you were an independent hitter."

"What gave me away?" Python asked.

"The De Crillon," I said.

"Figures, Ranger always said you were too smart for your own good."

I smirked at DM's obvious confusion, "It sucks not knowing all the players don't it DM? Now you know how I felt."

Python circled around DM and removed his gun and tossed it over to me. DM focused his attention on Python, "Then who in the hell are you if you're not Python?"

Python smiled, "Oh, I'm Python all right. But I owe Ranger. I see this as a way of paying back a debt." I shifted ever so slightly and covered my wince, and Python frowned at me, "You need to have that taken care of before it gets worse."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine." I turned my attention back to DM, "You think Helena would trade him for Ranger."

DM shook his head, "That wouldn't work."

I looked at him blandly, "I didn't ask you." Then I shifted my attention back to Python, "You need to give the others the all clear." Python pulled out his radio and sent the preset sequence to the others. I sat back and the first time in a very long time my mind was clear, and I understood what it was like to be the hunter. "This is what we're going to do . . ."

A/N: I know, I know – she can't just end it there. Well it was the best I could do. This chapter had me hitting my head against the desk over and over again. So to save myself from a prolonged hospital stay I decided the end the chapter here.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama and Violence.**_

Finding Yesterday 13 

By, Elissahara30

**Eiffel** **Tower, Paris, France**

I never really understood what Ranger had meant when he told me to focus on my goal. It takes a lot of emotional strength to not just fall apart. At night, when the darkness threatens to drown me, I think of all the things that are happening to him. I try not to blame myself for failing to get him out the first time. For putting my trust in someone who had ulterior motives and played me for a fool. And I try not to wonder if he forgives me for leaving him behind.

I had never been able to reach total emotional lock down. Until now. I worked hard on making sure I was strong. I ran, I plotted, and I used my gun without fear. I read reports that came in on The Cavilers. I hunted down anyone who had a connection to Eleanor. And I found their weak link.

After all this time, I understood total emotional discipline and it should have frightened me.

Paris was a site to behold, as I watched the sun set over the Trocadero an eerie sense of electricity vibrated off my skin. It was a sensation I associated so closely to Ranger. He was here in my heart. He was lending me his strength so I could bring him home.

I leaned against the upper second floor railing of the Eiffel Tower and closed my eyes as the night's breeze caressed my skin. There was a bitter mustiness in the air and I opened my eyes again and made my way to the stairs. The interior of the tower cast an orange glow across the floor as I slowly descended the stairs. I politely ignored the idol chatter of an elderly couple who were making their way past me.

I walked along the circular promenade and stood before the doors leading into Altitude 95 Restaurant, aware that Python was on the first floor north pillar, not far from my position. I brushed a stray hair behind my ear as I carefully switched on my ear piece and mike.

I casually looked at the lighting of the round door before me smiling as couples entered the restaurant, "Status?"

"All clear, you're good to go," Python said with deft precision.

I let one humorless smile play across my lips as I looked back toward the stairs, "Is DM in position?"

The pause over the earpiece was intense and heavy. I was very aware of the risk I was taking in allowing DM to take part in this op. DM was a chameleon and right now I needed him on the inside.

"Yeah," was Python's strangled answer, "I also have The Christian on the second floor and Spider is at the Esplanade under the tower."

"Good, I want radio silence unless something comes up. Understood?"

"Just try not to blow up the tower; we can't completely destroy all of France's cultural icons," Python smirked over the radio, "After all we have to pace ourselves."

"Asshole," I bite under my breath.

"Only for you sweetheart, only for you," was Python's reply.

I plaster on a smile as I entered the Altitude 95 Restaurant. I took a moment to just appreciate the simple beauty of the room. The place was huge with a bar and what I assumed was more dining on the second floor. I looked over at the bar and nodded at DM before I made my way to the Maitre'd's stand. The man was in his late forties and his smile was full of gleaming white teeth, "Good evening Mademoiselle, do you have a reservation?"

I smile warmly at the Maitre'd, "I'm surprising a friend." I said as I leaned forward ever so slightly and I watched as his eyes track down to my chest, "We are _very_ special friends." I purred.

"Hmm," he says to my chest, "And his name?"

I trace a finger against the lapel of his shirt and ever so lightly whispered the name in his ear. I breathed delicately against his all the little delicate hairs and smiled as he shivered. I pull back and give him my best seductive smile.

"Yes," The Maitre'd's smile almost transformed into a leer, "Please follow me."

I followed the Maitre'd past the bar and up the stairs to the second floor, we worked our way around to the more select and secluded seating in the back of the restaurant where the views of Paris were more stunning. There were many diners who wanted privacy to go along with their over priced meals simply ignored me.

I saw my mark's back, his head bent down as he read from some papers on the table. I turned and quietly excused the Maitre'd so I wouldn't give myself away too soon. I watched the man before me, arrogant in his importance that he discounts his surroundings so easily. How many times had Ranger told me to be more aware of my surroundings? Way too many times to count. After all you never know at what angle the enemy would present itself.

I make a slow approach toward the table. Noticing the tenseness in his shoulders as he writes furiously on one of the forms in front of him, I made a slow circle around the table and sat myself down across from him, "We meet again Marty."

I couldn't help the predatory smile that tugged at my lips as Marcel Reynard looked over at me with wide shocked eyes, "Dahlia?"

"No today, Marcel. Once upon a time I was known as Stephanie Plum," I said as I let my New Jersey accent come across for the first in over a year, "But if you play nice, I'll let you call me Jersey."

Sweat started bead on Marcel's upper lip as he grabbed at his goblet of water and took a deep drink. "You shouldn't be here," he said. "It's not safe."

I sit back and lazily poured myself a goblet of water from the glass pitcher on the table. I took one delicate sip all the while not taking my eyes from Marcel. I set the glass down on the table, "The question is," I drawled out all the while reveling in my East Coast accent, "Who is it that is in danger . . . you . . . or me?"

Marcel laughed as his eyes quickly scanned the room, "Shouldn't that be obvious."

"It all boils down to a matter of perspective." I said.

"What do you want?" He demanded as he tugs at a loose string on his napkin.

"Ranger."

Marcel's adams apple bobbles as he reaches for his goblet again takes another drink. His hands start to shake as he says, "I don't have him anymore."

"Maybe," I said. "But you know where I can find him."

"And why do you think I would risk my life to help you." He demanded as he started to rise out of his chair.

"I know your secret," I watched as Marcel sat down heavily and spilt his water on the table soaking the papers he had laying there. He swore under his breath as he wipes up the mess using his cloth napkin.

"You're bluffing," he said.

I was the worst poker player known in Trenton, New Jersey, but time and persistence honed my ability to hide my emotions, "The SGA needed an inside guy to feed them information about the Cavilers." I picked up one of Marcel's damp papers and glanced at it, "What did they offer you? A way out of organization, more money, or a way to allow you to keep your _pets?"_

I looked up meeting Marcel's eyes coldly, "If I figured it out, it is only a matter of time before Eleanor will make the same connections."

"You're wrong," Marcel whispered his lips tight with tension.

"I think I'm dead sure," I hissed as I leaned across the table, "I know you're the mole for the SGA. You gave them the in, but you didn't bank on Eleanor did you?"

"I can't help you," he said again and he picked up his papers and tried to leave.

DM clamped his hands on Marcel's arm and sat him back down. DM pulled up a chair and sat down at our table. "The lady is not done talking to you," DM voice heavy with dangerous intent.

Marcel's wide eyes swung from DM to me "Are you trying to get me killed."

"If you help me, I can get you out." I said.

Marcel shook his head, "No one leaves the Cavaliers alive."

"You do this, you get me Ranger, and I swear I will get you out. You can start over without the Cavaliers." I leaned forward, pressing my chance, "I know people who can help you disappear."

Marcel let out a chocked laugh, "She won't let me go."

"Let me worry about Eleanor." I said and I looked over at DM and nodded. He pulled out an envelope and handed it over to Marcel, "Inside is a contact that will start the process to get you out. You screw with me Marcel; Eleanor will be the least of your worries."

Marcel hesitated for a moment before taking the envelope. He looked up at me and I saw the naked fear in his eyes. I knew that look, I've seen in a dozen times reflected back at me from the mirror. Marcel stood gathered up his papers and walked away. DM looked over at me but I shook me head.

"You think he'll take the out," DM said.

"If he's smart, he'll take it." I looked at DM and sighed, "But I think he'll give the information to Eleanor."

"Then why in hell did we come here anyway?" DM demanded.

I turned away from DM and saw a man in a dark suit get up from one of the small tables by the oval railing and exit down the stairs behind Marcel, "What better way to flush out an enemy than make yourself present around town." I smirked, thinking back to when I was out and acting bait for Scrog. God that was almost a lifetime ago.

I clicked my radio, "What's the status?" I asked.

"Reynard's left the promenade," Python's deep voice said over the radio.

"Spider let me know when you have a visual," I said and DM scowled at me as his blue eyes bore into mine. It almost felt normal for us to be sitting here, but nothing could quite extinguish the undercurrent of distrust that hung in the air.

"He has entered the Esplanade," came Spider's quiet voice. I started to relax when all of a sudden there was a loud baba-boom that shook the entire restaurant so hard it rattled the glasses on all the tables. DM and I stood up abruptly and tried to get a visual from the second floor window. A fire ball cascaded out from under the tower, trailing thick black smoke into the air.

"Spider!" I yelled as fear suddenly gripped me. I turned as DM was running toward the stairs barking orders over his own radio, the other dinners was alternated between complete panic trying to exit the restaurant and morbid curiosity by making their way toward the windows. "Python, Christian, come in," I said as my own panic started to lick at my belly.

All I could hear over the radio was hazy static. I don't know how long I stood there frozen in shock. DM came back toward me and grabbed my arm pulling me hard, "I think we can get out through the service entrance." He shouted over the noise.

I nodded my head dumbly as he led me away. We made our way past the throng of people back toward the kitchens; then I felt all the little hairs raise on the back of my neck and goose flesh creep down my arms. I turned around and there not 25 feet away was Eleanor, raising her glass of champagne in toast to me. I lost sight of her as DM pulled me around the corner.

A/N: At last another chapter. I must say I love my internet. Take the virtual tour of the Eiffel Tower. It is so darn cool.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama and Violence.**_

Finding Yesterday 13 

By, Elissahara30

**Eiffel** **Tower, Paris, France**

DM pulled me out the back door and then pushed me past the panicked tourists that were trying to get off the first floor of the Tower. I look around trying to see if I could spot Python or The Christian, all round me was more bodies pressing into us and herding us left then right as we all fought to get to the stairs.

DM pushed his way past the throng of people as he kept a firm grip on me. I tried not to stumble as we made it to the stairs. We both stopped as we noticed guards monitoring all the exits with photos in their hands.

"Shit!" DM cursed as he surveyed the area.

Python came out of nowhere and joined us, "I'll create a diversion, and you get her out of here."

"Hey," I protested, but DM was already on the move while I lost sight of Python. I turned my attention to DM, "What the hell?"

He moved us back and away in a corner and looked me straight in the eyes, "We're screwed in more ways than one this time Jersey."

"You think you could give me a clue here?"

"Here's a clue, dose the word terrorist mean anything to you? I doubt those are travel brochures the guards are holding."

"Oh god," I said as the full implication sunk in. "How in the hell could they get our pictures that quick."

DM shook his head at me, "Not hard if they were tipped off." We had gone toward a darker part of the tower when all the lights suddenly went out, "That's our cue," DM says as we surged past the continuous panicked crowed toward the railing of the tower. DM wrapped his arms around me as he looked over the railing of the tower before moving us to another location and looking down again. I hated not knowing what was going on, but as the shouting of the people became more intense, DM stopped. He looked at me again, "You're going to have to trust me Jersey."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You screw with me again, and I'll kill you myself."

DM's face was as serious as I've ever seen it, "Then we have a deal" and hooked up me up to a harness as he clipped me onto a rope that was already waiting for us. We looked at each other for a brief moment before I went over the edge.

Once I landed on the base of the tower pillar I unhooked myself from the rope and waited for DM to come down. I didn't have long to wait. He grabbed me by the elbow and propelled me toward a path leading west from the Tower when another explosion rocked the north base of the structure. I hit the pavement hard, scrapping my hands.

DM pulled me up and forced me to run because the police were working on blocking all our routes of escape and I knew that if we were caught I would never see New Jersey again. We cut across the lawn and hit the side walk on Allee des Refuzniks, and then it just got worse, when I heard the whistle of an officer as he spotted us. DM pivoted us toward the trees and kept us in the dark as much as possible

We never stopped moving forward and my stomach was cramping so hard with tension. We stopped at one point and DM surveyed the area and then pushed us forward again. We came out on Rue de Buenos Aires to a parking lot between two buildings. DM approached the first car and broke the window and unlocked it. I did the same on my side and got in as DM started to hot wire the car.

He pulled out and slammed the vehicle in reverse as the police came through the park. Then that was the last I saw of them as DM swung the car around hitting another parked car and sped out onto Avenue de Suffen.

"DM?" I asked nervously as I tucked my shaking hands under my arm pits.

"Keep a tight hold on the seat belt but don't put it on, because when I say jump, you fuckin' jump." He growled at me.

I held on tight to my seat belt as we rocketed out onto Quai Branly and kept going straight headed toward Seine River. We hit the center concrete between the lanes and then another loud thump as we hit the concrete walkway that took us down to the parking lots by the ferry boats. He kept us going as we dropped down again onto the Promenade d'Australle. As we were speeding toward the junction of the Promenade and Point de Bir Hakeim, DM yelled, "Jump."

And without further thought I jumped out of the speeding car and tucked my body close as I rolled hard on the pavement. I panted hard as I tried to regain myself and sat up and winced as my side burned from the impact. DM was on me in a shot and pulled me up again. He pulled me toward the treed next to the road and said, "You climb down to the bottom and keep running and don't you fucking stop."

"What are you going to do?" I said as I reached out for the first branch.

He took my face in his hands for a brief moment, "We meet up at the safe house. You get on that boat down there and you leave and don't look back."

"What the fuck?"

"Do it Jersey, we'll get caught if we don't split up. GO!" and he pushed me toward the tree and then he was off on foot. I was motionless for as everything hit me and with a shake of my head I started carefully down the tree. Once my feet hit the ground and crouched low and rested against the tree. I saw some officers prowling the area and held onto the tree to keep myself from shaking apart as the adrenalin was pumping through my body burying my pain and panic.

When the officer moved further down the pier I slinked along the edge of the wall of the pier and kept myself in the dark as much as possible trying not to draw attention to myself. I spotted the lone boat and with one final look around myself I sprinted to the moorings and undid the rope and threw the ties into the boat. I carefully slid in and then crouched low. I counted to ten three times as the boat rocked back and forth on the river.

Then I creped forward and into the pilots chair. I reached under the console and let my fingers slide over the power connections there. I grasped the cables and pulled them out, and looked at the mess and let my mind focus on the countless hours I had spent with DM learning how to hot wire a vehicle. I prayed that it would work for a motor boat as well. I closed my eyes as the motor sputtered briefly before catching and turning over. I reached out and adjusted the gears to reverse and the gently steered myself into the night traffic of the river.

As I slowly cruised down the river I tried not to think of Eleanor or Marcel. I kept my mind blank and tried not to think of the fate of my team. I just moved forward.

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Safe House, France**

Another part of France, another safe house, another god damned set back. I paced back and forth rubbing my arms to keep my self from twitching too much. I spun around as I heard the door and I rushed toward it. DM pushed me into the room and I was sick and hot with anger at seeing him. He was tired and his eyes heavy with shadows that I couldn't put a name too. But I knew from the look that the news was not good. I hit the wall and pushed the chair across the room. I picked up at lamp ready to throw it when DM took it out of my hands.

"She was there," I ground out between clenched teeth. I spun around and look at DM, "She was fucking there!"

DM doesn't say anything; he just stands there with the lamp in his hand and looks at me. And my guilt and grief over the situation rushes forward and I push DM against the door and kiss him. It isn't soft and passionate, it's punishing and angry. DM drops the lamp and grips my arms hard leaving bruises, and right now I want it. I want to hurt, and feel this pain and own it. I bit down on DM's bottom lip so hard I drew blood. He pushed me away and his head snaps back against the wall behind him. He wipes the blood from his lip against the back of his hand.

"Are you fuckin' nuts?" He gives me a wild eye look.

"I can't take this anymore," I say brokenly. "When will it end?"

"It ends when ends and you get Ranger back."

I turn away and head for my room; I throw off the headset and tare at my cloths. I ripped the shirt in my haste to get them off. I kicked off the shoes hitting the wall with a satisfied thunk and I pull off the slacks leaving deep read marks against my skin from my fingers. I stagger to the bathroom and I turn the water to full blast and stepped into the punishing heat. I close my eyes and feel something inside give and break, and I slid down the wall of the shower.

The heat of the water cascades down drowning me in its anger and burned at my skin and my bruised flesh aches and I let my self follow the pain down. I feel the first bubble of a sob escape my lips and I turn my head into the tiles of the shower trying to deny my own agony. That hard won emotionless bubble I had warped myself in deflated and left me raw and bleeding inside.

Everything these last few weeks came back at me and I started to shiver and fall apart as the last remnants of adrenalin bleeds away. Over and over again the images of Ranger played in my wind like some warped movie, tattered and blurred around the edges. I clutched at my chest trying to cleave out my pain, as I continued my downward spiral.

As the first shock of cold water hit I bounce back and open my eyes. I struggle to get to my feet and I reach up and turn off the water. I stand there and pant as I gather all the pieces of myself and step out of the shower. I reach for a towel and warp it around me and I lean heavily on the sink. Slowly I raise my head and look into the mirror. What stares back at me is hollowed eyed and warn. I turn away no longer willing to look at my reflection any longer, because I've become stranger to myself.

I stagger into the bedroom and dress in loose fitting sweats and my faded black t-shirt that had belonged to Ranger. I reach down and pick up my Sig Sauer and look at it for a long time. Memories of Ranger are strong, even looking at a stupid gun. How many hours had I spent learning to shoot and then whining about it later. I can see the exasperation and affection for me in his gaze and that half little smile on his lips.

I don't look up when the door to my room opens. The Christian stands in the doorway and watches me. He walks further into the room and gently moves the gun from my slack fingers and removes the clip and the bullet that is in the chamber. I would normally resent him doing this, but tonight I'm not sure if I would have done something that would need to have such a cautious step made.

"I didn't want to intrude, but I saw Devil and thought I would check on you." He gave me a gentle smile as his dark eyes surveyed me sadly.

"Better," I said my throat raw from my tears.

The Christian inched closer into my personal space, "Its times like these that we really need to depend on each other."

I turned away from him to give myself some distance. I just wanted to stop feeling, "If you don't mind, I would prefer to be alone right now."

The air shifted slightly as The Christian moved to my back, "Stephanie you need to take a step back and think rationally before you do something you can't take back later."

I spun around and glared up at him, "You don't have permission to call me Stephanie." I hissed.

He frowned down at me, "Devil has you so confused that you so much that you don't use your name anymore. Its one of the hazards of this type of work, you burry yourself so far down that you forget who you really are and what your purpose is . . ." His eyes took on a far away look.

I hugged my arms tightly around myself as his words echoed inside my head, "I know who I am."

"Do you?" His dark gaze grew more intent and I resisted the urge to squirm.

I raise my chin defiantly and I felt things shift back into place, "Yes."

The Christian reached out and pulled me to him and whispered in my ear, "I have you now and everything is going to be alright."

I stiffened in his arms, "What are you doing?"

His hold on me tightened and he said, "I told her not to underestimate you. But she wouldn't listen. She's become too much now and it has stop."

"Chris?" I ask carefully.

"I've been a recruiter for a many years and I recognize talent and gift better than only one in the program. I trained Devil Mage and Helena, and Helena had so much potential." The Christian's hold on me shifted as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "It was never meant to go this far and for that Stephanie I am so very sorry."

Panic started to rise to the surface as I struggled to get out of his hold, "DM!" I shouted.

"He can't hear you," he said.

_Oh god,_ I thought as I made myself concentrated and stepped hard on The Christians instep and then I jabbed up hard and hit him in the face. I dove for my gun, but I was too slow. He reached out and plunged the needle into my arm and I felt the sharp burning sensation enter my blood stream. My legs seem to feel like jelly and I slumped hard on the floor and The Christian leaned over me as my eyesight started to grey out, "You had it wrong Stephanie, Devil never betrayed you."

Then my world went dark.

TBC . . .


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

_**Warning: Angst and High Drama and Violence.**_

Finding Yesterday 14 

By, Elissahara30

**Reims, France**

The first thing I noticed was the cold that was seeping into my bones. I was lying on a bare concrete floor and the air was so wet I could almost taste the dampness on my dry tongue. My whole body ached with an intensity that nearly made me want to close my eyes again. I tried moving my arms and found that my hands were tied behind my back. I was laying on my side and when I decided to move my head the nausea rushed forward. I closed my mouth tightly to try not to vomit all over myself as my stomach rolled its protest.

I flinched when cold hands touched my face and I wanted to move away but nothing wanted to work and I started making little gagging noises.

"It will be alright once the drug wears off," the voice above me rasped.

I wanted to believe the voice, but god it was awful. I've been hung over before, but nothing compared to the complete overwhelming loss of control of my insides. When I thought it couldn't get any worse I started to shake and then I lost the battle with my stomach.

The cold hands returned and held me so I wouldn't get sick on myself, and all I really wanted was to have my hands free so I could move away. After what felt like hours my stomach was empty and cramping. The person with the cold hands moved me away from my resting spot and set me down again.

"Untie me," I asked as best I could.

"Its safer for the moment to keep you tied." I heard movement again and then a cup of cold water was pressed to my dry chapped lips. I sipped at the cold liquid, and quelled the urge to just gulp it all down.

Once I had enough I asked, "Why?" Because huh, being tied and lying on the cold floor didn't sound very safe to me.

"If they come they won't hesitate to shoot you." The voice quavered.

"Who are they?" I knew the answer I just wanted it to be confirmed.

"The Cavaliers."

"Who are you?" I hazard to ask because something about the voice sounded familiar.

I could feel the hesitation from where I was laying; it was a heavy presence in the room. The cold hands moved me slowly again and I squinted against the slight light in the room, and as I willed my eyes to focus I about wept when I realized who I was looking at. "Spider?"

"Yeah," he said quietly as he tried not to fidget under my blurry gaze. I wonder how addled my brain was if I hadn't recognized his voice.

"Are we alone? Do you have an idea where we are at? Have you checked for ways to get out?" I really wish my hands were free.

"I'm so sorry Jersey, really I am." He said earnestly.

"You helped set me up didn't you?" And even though I wanted to be angry, I just didn't have the energy to work up a good head of steam.

He shrugged his shoulders at me, "He didn't give me much of a choice."

I tried to scoot closer to Spider, "You listen to me," I said, "I have a feeling that The Christian won't hesitate to kill you. If we work together we can get the hell out of here. Maybe Python and DM are aware of what's going on and get us out."

Spider's face closed and he turned away from me, "Spider? What aren't you telling me?"

He turned back to me his green eyes too bright and scared and god I wanted to cry for him. Because even though Spider was brilliant, he was just a baby. He was as green as I in the whole cloak and dagger business and I just wanted us both out. "I think he got to the others, I mean he told me that . . ." He swallowed as he tried to control his hands from shaking. "He said no one was going to come and get me. That I either helped or ended up like Devil and Python."

I narrowed my eyes at Spider, "And you want to sit here and take you chances with The Cavaliers, come on you're not that stupid."

He gave me a wounded look for a few minutes and then looked behind him before reaching a decision. He reached out and untied my hands and then helped me sit up. I rubbed my wrists trying to get the circulation going again, because damn it never fails to burn and prickle whenever this happens. I took in the dark empty room that reminded me of the times I had been locked in the warehouses back in New Jersey. But this time I had a whole new skill set and the same determination to get out alive.

I reached out and took Spiders hands in mine, "Now tell me what you know."

Spider squared his shoulders, "There is only one door in or out and a window, but we're three stories up, and with no where to go."

I looked over to the window and then to the door, "How long do you think I've been here?"

Spider shrugged, "About a couple of hours I suppose?"

Two hours give or take and I knew The Christian wasn't an armature at this; no he was a dead set pro not libel to make stupid mistakes. That meant he knew when the drug would wear off and if I stood any chance of getting out of here I had to make my move soon. Reaching a decision I struggle to stand up and staggered my way to the window. I ran my hands along the seam checking for any triggers or wires that would trip an alarm. Finding nothing I proceeded to try to see how the window was latched.

"Any guards at the door?" I ask as I looked around the room for something the pry up the seal of the window lip.

"I don't know," Spider said as he fidgeted next to me, "What are you doing?"

"Looking at door number two," I smiled briefly at Spider, "You know trying to get us out." I paused and then looked back at Spider, "You don't happen to have a nail file you?"

"No, but I do have a precision screw drivers." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a black pouch and I snatched it out of his hand.

I crowed in delight as I pulled out a flat headed screw driver out and threw the rest back at Spider while I attacked the window. "Keep an ear on the door; let me know if you hear anyone coming." I ignored the fine tremors in my hand as I worked the seal loose and felt the window give under the screw driver. I carefully nudged the window open and poked my head out. There wasn't anything to use as a hand old for a way to climb down, nothing to just jump into. But there was about a two foot ledge that ran the length of the building. I looked further to my left and noticed what looked like a trellis we could use to climb down.

I grimaced at my bare feet and looked back at the ledge, and then I motioned Spider over. "We're getting out of here now." I said.

Spider came over and looked out the window and I watched as he slowly grew pale, "Out the window?" He squeaked.

"Doors not an option," I said as I braced my hands against the edge of the window and worked on lifting myself up. I was half way up and out when a wave of vertigo hit me hard and I clung the side of the building and closed my eyes.

"Jersey!" Spider yelled.

"I'm okay," I mumbled against the brick siding, I let the rasp of the concrete on my face center me as I adjusted against the chilly air. I pried my eyes open and gave Spider a weak smile, "See no sweat; I used to do this type of thing all the time back home."

He didn't comment as he carefully pulled himself out of the window and onto the ledge beside me. We baby stepped across the ledge as we made steady progress to the trellis. I kept my focus on the end, and ignored the biting wind as it blew my hair into my face. I could no longer feel my feet, they had steadily gone numb.

The wind seemed to pick up as our target got closer, and my foot slipped. I felt myself back peddle and I desperately tried to gain purchase, but it was little use. I felt the free fall and I worked on adjusting my center of gravity and I latched unto the edge of the building. Spider flattened himself against the building as he scootched himself down offering a hand down.

I focused on Spider's hand and nothing else and as I was reaching up I looked into the window behind him. My hand stilled in Spiders sweaty palm and I forgot to breathe for a couple of heart beats, "Ranger." I chocked.

I started to slip from Spider's hold and he grunted as he redoubled his efforts to keep me from falling. "Jersey, I can't hold you any longer." _Ranger_ was there and I fought the fatigue of my arms and the numbness of my feet and I focused on the man I needed like water. Ranger didn't see me, he looked so lost and it was wrong. With burning determination I pulled myself together and fought to get back up again.

Spider braced himself tighter against the side of the building as I managed to get my self up onto the side of the concrete ledge. Once I was up I leaned hard against the side by the window just staring at Ranger. "Change of plans Spider," I said. "We're going back in."

"Are you nuts?" He asked as he shook beside me.

I turned to my attention back to Spider, "Its time finish it. Ranger comes home today!"

TBC . . . .


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: _**_The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

**_Warning: Angst and High Drama and Violence._**

Finding Yesterday 15

By, Elissahara30

**Reims****, France**

It was odd finding the strength and determination to climb down the side of the building.  Made me flash back to the comic book heroes of my youth, but I had never likened myself to Spider Man but here I was lithely sliding down with my bare feet, grappling the trellis edges like a monkey.  For one brief moment I flashed onto Ranger's face and I could see his brief "no smile" he used to give me.  Once my feet touched wet soil I stepped back to allow Spider room to get down.

I carefully opened the back to door the building; Spider was so close to my back that he almost ran into me more than once.  I turned and motioned for him to stay at the door, because right now Spider was too much of a liability.  The further into the building I walked I could hear the radio playing lightly and the air was warm, I smirked as I notice the guard dozing on a chair.  His feet propped up on the table, head lolled back, gun lying on his lap.  I side stepped into a small kitchen and looked around for something I could use as a weapon.

The guard jerked when he felt the blade to his neck, "You shouldn't leave sharp objects lying around," I whispered in his ear.  I applied extra pressure just in case he decided to get any ideas, "You might get hurt."  I reached around and liberated the gun, and then I hit the guard over the head knocking him out.

Standing up straight I checked the guns clip and smiled darkly at the full clip.  I slid it back in place and slid the gun into the back of my sweat pants.  I bent down and pulled the guard away from the stairs and found a landline phone to use.  I ripped it out of the wall and continued to tie the guard up. 

I pulled my gun back out as I approached the base of the stairs and looked up the stairwell.  I frowned at the old-fashioned closed walls that didn't allow me a clear view of the floor above me.  I slowly padded up one step at a time, making sure not to make any noise.  I kept my back to the wall of the stairwell as I eased up onto the second floor landing.  I step out into the hall and noted no one around and then started to make my way up to the third floor.  I saw a shadow from below and I flattened myself against the wall and held my breath.  My heart started to beat faster as the shadow stopped before the stairs and then moved one.

I closed my eyes trying to get myself under control before I started back up the stairs.  I peaked out to the left and to the right and saw two guards standing at the end of the hall smoking.  I eased myself back into the stairwell.  Shit!  How in the hell was I going to get past them to Ranger. 

What I wouldn't give for a flash bang right about now.  Taking stock of what I had only one real option came to mind.  I clicked the safety off my gun and came in low onto the third floor landing firing.  I took guard number one and two in quick succession and raced toward them and grabbed their guns as the door in the middle opened up with another guard coming out.  I shot him too, and kept going until I counted to fourth door and using all my momentum I braced my self and kicked out opening the door and just stopped cold.

Eleanor had one of her arms around Ranger's chest and a gun to his head.  "Well we meet again."  She said.

That fuckin' whoring bitch!  I fought for control over my emotions as I watched her paw at Ranger's chest.  His eyes were closed and his body was sagging.  I took small comfort in the fact that I saw his chest rise and fall with each breath, but god I wanted to kill her for doing this to him.  I raised both of my guns up and clicked off the safety on the second gun, and gritted my teeth as Eleanor just smiled at me.

"Don't be stupid," she said, "You know I'm more than capable of pulling the trigger."

"You pull the trigger than there's nothing to prevent me from just killing you."  I smirked at her, "Maybe we could make a deal?"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed as she flipped back the safety of her own gun, and my eyes darted back to Ranger before looking at Eleanor, "I'm not in the deal making business here Stephanie or should I just call you Jersey.  After all Douglas was so fond of nicknames."  She shifted as she continued to hold Ranger's weight, "This is what I see, me walking out with my boy here and you just going away."

"You should know by now that I will never go away as long as you have Ranger," I narrowed my eyes, "You leave Ranger here and I will let you walk away.  Your business is yours, but Ranger, he's mine."

"See this is where you are sadly mistaken," My knuckled turned white was I gripped the gun harder as she kissed his cheek, "He's mine now."

As I was about to make my move I felt the cold round metal barrel press into the back of my head.  "Drop the guns Jersey." 

"It's so nice to see you join our little party here Douglas," Eleanor smile took on a more twisted cast, "Chris was sure you were arrested after your little driving stunt in Paris."

"Not much can keep me down for long Catharine you should know that," DM said.

"You know if you two would like to reacquaint with each other, I could just take Ranger and step out," I said casually.

"Shut the fuck up Jersey," DM growled into my ear.

I smiled as I looked over at Eleanor "I guess we're at a real standoff here, but I think I can figure out something that will satisfy all involved."

Eleanor looked past me toward DM, "She's just too cute Douglas.  Its too bad she's stupid."

"She's a hell of a lot more resourceful than you think Catharine," he said.

I shifted my weight ever so slightly as DM and Eleanor kept concentrating on each other and in that time Ranger cracked his eyes opened and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from making a sound.  His eyes didn't hold the vacant look they had the last time we saw each other.  God I missed that intense look even if it was deadly serious.  From one heart beat to the next I understood what I had to do.  I braced myself and I shot Ranger.

Tbc . . .

A/N: I know too damn short but I'm working on it honest.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:  _**_The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story.  The story line is mine. _

**_Warning: Angst and High Drama and Violence._**

Finding Yesterday 16

By, Elissahara30

**Reims****, France**

For one brief moment time just slowed down.  The bullet left the barrel of the gun and propelled itself toward Ranger.  The shocked look on Eleanor's face as Ranger fell from her grasp.  DM jerking back away from me, wrenching my arm in the processes, making me drop the gun in my left hand.  Then I spun away and hit the floor, hard as I lost my footing.  Then just as quick everything sped back up again.

"Jesus Christ on a stick Jersey, what the hell?" DM yelled as he fell back against the door.

I didn't even stop; I rolled up and moved forward and tackled Eleanor before she could think to use her gun making her loose her grip on her own pistol.  I swung forward with my right hand, gun still in my grip and pistol whipped her across the face.  Her head bounced back off the floor. I pulled back my gun hand to punch her again when she scissor her legs around my waist and flipped me over knocking me against the wooden floor.  As I fell back my grip loosened on my gun and it skittered across the room. 

Eleanor clamped her hands around my throat and started squeezing my airway closed.  Gasping I bucked my body to try and dislodge her, but damn she's heavier than she looks.  Stars started to close in on my vision as I punched out a quick jab at her face, hitting her in the mouth.  Taking advantage her loosened grip I grabbed her hair and pulled as hard as I could while bucking and twisting my body trying to get her off of me.  Eleanor snapped out her hand and caught my elbow and pressed down, "Damn it!" I yelled as my arm tingled and my fingers spasmed.  She tried to get a grip on me, but I heaved my upper body up as hard as I could and made Eleanor fall back against the floor.

I bounced back on my feet again as she stood up and wiped away blood from the side of her mouth. "That is the last time you will get the jump on me," She growled.

I sneered back at her, "Bring it on," I taunted.

She pivoted on her feet and sent a flying kick in my direction.  I spun away, grabbed the back of the lone chair in the room and swung it up hitting her with so much force one of the legs broke off the bottom.  Eleanor stumbled back and impacted with the wall.

I was headed for one of the fallen guns on the floor when Eleanor got the jump on me and she growled deep in her throat as she sent a flying kick that I pivoted away from only to get a blow that sent me down to the floor again.  I breathed in deeply trying to get myself back up when Eleanor kicked me in the kidney. 

"Oh, God," I moaned as the pain nearly made me black out.  Eleanor moved back to kick me again and using every bit of concentration I had I rolled away quickly coming contact with one of the fallen guns. 

My whole focus narrowed down onto Eleanor as I completely ignored DM and Ranger, because this bitch was going down. I stood up ignoring the trembling in my limbs.  "I made a promise to myself a long time ago Eleanor, and I plan on making good on it."  I raised my hand with my gun to fire when DM pulled me back and my shot went wide and missed Eleanor.  "Let me go!" I screamed.

"I can't let you do this Jersey," DM said.  My insides roared with white hot anger as I fought his hold on my arms.

"Good boy Douglas," Eleanor purred as she made her way toward us.  I turned my attention toward Eleanor and spat in her face.  She back handed me and I closed my eyes against the impact.  "You need to control your pet a bit more."

"Go to hell Catherine," DM said.

"Ever the eloquent conversationalist Douglas," Eleanor looked at me again, "You surprise me Stephanie.  I wasn't expecting you to shoot your own asset."

"People have always made of habit of that," I said as my eyes tracked to the body on the floor, "Than again I'm not the only person you underestimated."

The tension in the room was broken by a loud gunshot; Eleanor's eyes went wide as she slumped forward against me.  "You shouldn't have turned your back," I whispered into her ear, and then I just let her go.

DM moved around me to get to Eleanor as I made my way to Ranger.  I slid down to the floor next him and patted his arm, "Nice shooting there slick," I said.

He grimaced at me, "You didn't have to shoot me," he pointed out.

I looked at his bleeding left arm, "I only grazed you," I whined.

Ranger touched my face and turned it towards him and I was lost and found all in a space of second.  I leaned forward and kissed him softly and sighed against his lips.  Ranger arranged us so I was practically in his lap; he looked past me toward DM, "How is she?"

I turned and noted the lost look in DM's eyes as he kept his face slightly averted from mine, "She'll live."  DM straightened his shoulders and faced us for the first time, "Ready to get out of here."

"Damn straight," I said as I moved away from Ranger and carefully helped him up.  I breathed in sharply as pain spiked along my side.

"Babe," Ranger said as he supported me, and God I had missed this, him.  And I looked into the concern in his eyes and smiled for the first time in over a year, "I'll be fine." Finally.

"What happens now," I asked as we walked out of the room and headed for the stairs.

DM pulled out his phone and hit speed dial, "I contact the SGO and let them clean it up."

I stopped abruptly and Ranger turned to look at me, "Wait, that's it!? After all this time, that's all that's going to happen."  I looked between DM and Ranger.

Ranger touched the side of my face and I met his dark gaze, "Sometimes this has to be enough Stephanie.  You just have to walk away."

"What happens to The Christian?" I looked at DM not wanting to let this go, "He was the one who drugged me, what are you going to do to him?"

"Stephanie," Ranger said forcefully, "Walk. Away."

I rested my forehead against his and nodded, "Okay, yeah, okay," I said.  He wrapped his arms around me and felt that I was on solid ground again that the world once more made perfect sense.  "Let's go home."

SRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

**Portopalo di Capo Passero, Sicily**

I stood out on the veranda and admired the view from the balcony.  I tipped my face up and inhaled the warm Mediterranean Sea air.  Tomorrow I go back to New Jersey.  Tomorrow I become Stephanie Plum again and leave Delilah Archer behind.  I know I just couldn't step one hundred percent back into being Stephanie Plum anymore, that along the way Jersey became a solid part of who I am now.

Maybe you could never really go home again, that things change so fast and so strong that it's no longer an option.         I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I leaned back into the solid body behind me.  "Deep thoughts Babe," Ranger whispered into my ear as he nuzzled my neck.

I closed my eyes as I absorbed his presence, "I don't regret going after you," I said after a few minutes. 

"I just wish you didn't need to come after me," he said quietly.

"I guess there is only one thing left to say," I said as I turned in his arms.

"What's that?" He brushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my lips gently.

"After everything I had to go through to find you, you have to marry me now." I stated.

And on his face was the barley there smile and the quirked eyebrow, "I do." He said.

"Yes," I whispered softly against his lips, as I moved my hands up his chest, "You do."

"Hmm," he hummed at the back of his throat as he kissed me breathless, "are you sure you want me?"

"Damn Skippy," I breathed out.

"Then I guess I'm all yours," he said.

I squealed with joy as I toppled us both back on the overstuffed chase lounge, and showed him just how much I loved him.

Finis


End file.
